


Mistletoe and Mulled Wine

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alcohol, All the Christmas tags, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Costumes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Girls Kissing, Heist Wives, Kissing, Lingerie, Post-Heist, Post-Prison, Romance, there will absolutely be smut at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:39:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 40,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Debbie's first Christmas after she gets out of prison was never going to be easy. They have a lot of traditions to feel out, and maybe it's time for some new ones too.An advent calendar of prompts, loosely connected and in the canon-verse as opposed to my Stay-verse (though most probably fit in both tbh). Mostly focussed on Lou/Debbie, there will be other characters and pairings appearing. At some point I might even write some of the prompts for other pairings too. Please note chapter 10 was almost responsible for a rating change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update every day, but I'm not going to hold myself rigidly to that because it stresses me out. I will hit every prompt over the course of the month, and you may well also get some bonus chapters (by which I mean I already have a crackfic alternative for one of the prompts). 
> 
> Thanks to loumillerlesbian for the prompts and why for their tireless betaing and enabling of my terrible ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Advent Calendars

Lou had never really cared all that much about Christmas. It hadn't really been a big deal growing up, and all it meant in the States as far as she was concerned was weather that was even more miserable than usual. That had started to change when she met Debbie Ocean. Debbie was into Christmas in a big way, and over the years they'd built up quite the set of traditions all their own. Some of them, Lou was willing to go along with. Some of them did just seem like Debbie was making things up to see how much she could persuade Lou to believe. 

She'd grumbled and groaned (but never whined. She did not whine, thank you very much.) but gone along with it, because secretly what mattered to her most of all was seeing Debbie happy. It was very rare that Debbie was truly happy, and Lou really appreciated what a privilege it was to get to share in those moments when she saw Debbie's face light up for real. She would never admit it to anyone, because it was soft and sentimental and if Lou was anything, it was not those things, but even early in their relationship she found herself starting to look for those little things that would win her more of those moments. She started to focus all of her considerable awareness on finding out what made Debbie Ocean smile. It was in the little things. There was nothing Lou wouldn't do for the flashes of the Debbie Ocean underneath she won when she did something small that showed she really cared, and that she'd been paying attention.

When Debbie went to prison, Lou had honestly still been rightfully pissed as hell. It wasn't like she thought good riddance, no, nothing like that, because Debbie wasn't supposed to be in jail, Debbie was supposed to be right here with her, by her side, and she wasn't, and it was her own fucking fault and Lou couldn't help feeling betrayed. 

She'd been fine, or at least, something that passed for fine, for months until it got to mid-November and things were dreary and grey and cold and she found herself picking up things in stores that a year ago she would have been picking up for Debbie. December rolled around and she didn't know what to do with herself. In the end it had mostly passed in a haze of alcohol and poor decisions, but then, Lou had always been good at those. 

As the years passed, slowly she pulled herself together, at least to get through the season. It was easier when she got the club because it was absolutely the busy season and she could throw herself into work, picking up hours for staff who wanted time with their families or who got laid low by a bug. In the early days it wasn't like she had many people around to help her out anyway. There was even the year when Tammy had called her up and invited her to spend Christmas with her family. 

Lou had taken her up on it, but if anything it had made her feel even more out of place. She didn't fit in at Tammy's suburban table, with her rock chick eyeliner and black leather jacket, and some of the traditions were the same and some of them were different except that either way they were all wrong because Debbie was supposed to be the one she was sharing them with and Debbie wasn't here. 

Lou was starting to realise that she loved Christmas now. It wasn't the holiday itself that she loved, but it was everything she'd built up with Debbie, it was the joy in Debbie's eyes, the things they shared and making Debbie happy, and without Debbie here everything was wrong and Lou felt like the fucking Grinch. She'd always thought it seemed a disproportionate reaction. She loved it enough to be jealous of everyone who had what she didn't have, what she couldn't have. 

So when Debbie finally came out, Lou was determined that they were going to do Christmas right. She knew they couldn't make up for the years they'd missed, she knew that there was a good chance Debbie's feelings might have changed, especially with Danny gone... but Lou needed the security of tradition to remind herself that Debbie was back with her, where she belonged, and she wanted every single moment of Debbie's face lit up with child-like joy she could achieve.

One of the traditions she'd missed was making Debbie an advent calendar. She'd missed having her own too, and Debbie was always so good at knowing just what to put in it. It had evolved over the years from store bought ones to ones where they'd find twenty four individual little gifts, and one big one for Christmas morning. Lou isn't so good with words, really, and neither is Debbie, so being able to make that kind of gesture is something that works well for both of them. It's not like Lou just goes through life with a constant eye on what to give Debbie next Christmas, but... she enjoys finding exactly the right things, knowing what the look on Debbie's face will be.

If anyone ever tries to tease her about just how gone she is for Debbie Ocean, Lou will, at best, ignore them. She isn't really that comfortable thinking about it herself. At the end of the day, though, Lou knows that, if making Debbie happy isn't the most important thing in the world, then it comes much further up the priority list than she'll ever admit, just because of the warm fuzzy feeling she gets. 

It's a perfect winter day in New York when Lou wakes and tries to ignore or suppress the feeling of excitement in her stomach. She doesn't get excited about this kind of thing, this is all for Debbie, this isn't about her, she's just an observer... but Debbie shifts a little, tucked against her side, making an adorable little sleepy noise as her hair falls over her face and she nuzzles even closer against the creamy skin of Lou's shoulder. 

Lou can't quite stop herself from gently weaving her fingers into Debbie's hair, scritching her scalp, smiling like a lovestruck teenager at the way Debbie shifts and purrs and tucks her leg over Lou's like she can't bear to be apart from her. She's incredible like this. Lou knows from experience that it's only in very few moments that it's possible to see Debbie Ocean unguarded. It's not even automatically when she sleeps, and Lou's still not quite sure how she does that, or whether she wants to find out why. It's moments like this, though, that Lou treasures more than anything... and even after so many years her heart still skips a little when Debbie's eyes open, warm, molten brown and hazy with sleep and full of love that she hasn't had the chance to filter just yet. 

"...Morning sleepyhead... you sleep well?"

"Mmmn.... who're you calling sleepyhead?"

"You, darling. Definitely you."

"Kinda a little bit hypocritical don't you think, given how many times you've slept way past me?"

Lou's fingers are dancing over the alabaster plain of Debbie's side, tracing her ribs, her waist, eyes still not wavering from Debbie's. She knows every inch of her with every sense, with touch, with scent... with taste. She knows Debbie's body better than the back of her own hand. 

"Mmmn..."

Debbie tilts her head, the ends of her hair brushing Lou's stomach, almost ticklish, and there's a soft, curious smile dancing on her lips. 

"...What's up, Lou?"

"You telling me you've forgotten?"

"Well if I have forgotten you'll save yourself an awful lot of misery by just reminding me rather than picking on your half-awake, defenceless, adorable girlfriend?"

"You're more than half awake and seldom defenceless. I think I might actually take a little umbrage at you claiming to be defenceless when I'm lying right here. I will give you adorable though."

"Am I adorable enough for a kiss?"

Lou is laughing even as she leans in to close the gap, because she loves how shameless Debbie can be sometimes about asking for affection. It's a sign of the trust between them that Debbie can feel secure enough to ask and know she won't be rejected. Lou knows it goes both ways, but she's not quite comfortable with that kind of vulnerability most of the time. She's far more comfortable taking what she needs, knowing that Debbie will never begrudge her. 

"I guess, since it's you... but seriously, do you remember what day it is?"

"Mmmmn.... Saturday?"

"It is Saturday, yes, well done, anything else?"

At this point Lou is about fifty fifty on whether or not Debbie is messing with her, but for now she's going along with it. 

"Well, it's not my birthday... though this kind of present would be the best kind of present..."

Lou arches an eyebrow and laughs when Debbie strokes her fingers lightly down the line of her sternum, tracing between her breasts and over her belly. 

"It's also not your birthday... we've had Hallowe'en and Thanksgiving and it's not Christmas yet... so..."

"So..."

Debbie leans up and kisses her, soft and sweet and warm, and it's almost better still than the kisses full of heat that so often pass between them. At this point Lou is leaning more towards seventy thirty that Debbie is just fucking with her. 

When the kiss breaks off, Debbie's eyes are half-lidded and there's the best kind of smile dancing on her lips, the kind that's full of promise and secrets and a whole lot of fun in their immediate, or semi-immediate future. 

"...I've got you something?"

Lou's trying her best to redirect some of the blood from her cheeks and lower down back to her brain, to her ears and her mouth, all of which seem to have stopped working because that's how toe-curlingly good it is when Debbie kisses her. She'd been fighting to keep her hands by her sides again and let Debbie take the lead, but Lou is greedy and her hands are up on Debbie's waist, splayed over her ribs, her back, keeping her close where she belongs. 

She licks her lips and tries again. 

"...Yeah? What's that?"

"It's a surprise baby, I know it's been a while but surely you remember how the game works? You get a little something special every day until the big present at the end..."

Lou grins and rests her forehead on Debbie's inhaling the scent of her, revelling in the feel of skin on skin and the way Debbie fits so perfectly against her because this is where she belongs. 

"...What a coincidence, I've got something for you too. Wasn't sure if you'd... still want this."

Debbie closes her eyes for a moment, takes a deep breath, and Lou can feel Debbie's ribs shifting under her hands. 

"I do. I missed this. I missed you most of all, you, and the life we had, and... in some ways this was a harder time of year just because there was so much more to miss, things that weren't there that just brought home how lonely it was. But I want this, if you do. I want to do it right. But I know this was never really your thing so if you'd prefer that we didn't..."

One of Lou's hands strokes up and comes to rest on the back of Debbie's neck, rubbing gently as Lou kisses her forehead. 

"No, I... had plenty of time to think while you were inside and I... became a little bit less of a Scrooge. It wasn't about the season though, just like everything else in my damn sorry life, it's about you. I missed this. So I might go a little overboard this year and if it's too much you just need to tell me and I'll tone it back but... I had six years to think about how to make you happy, how to get things just right. I pulled your calendar together, just like we used to, but if it's a little much... I don't know. I don't want you worrying about... reciprocating or anything when you've had a lot of rebuilding to do."

Debbie nuzzles her, brushes another lazy kiss warm over her lips. 

"...Thank you. I really..." she swallows, "Thank you. But I've got yours too. I wanted to pull it together for you. I wanted... to give a little something back even though I know... I don't owe you and it doesn't... work like that."

"It doesn't, and you don't owe me, but I understand. Now, are we having another lazy morning, or are we succumbing to the ceremony of the day and opening our advent calendars?"

"As much as lazy mornings with you are my favourite thing and I will never get tired of them... I think we succumb to the ceremony of the day. You wanna go first?"

Lou can feel her heart swelling with fondness and love as she regards Debbie, just as eager and earnest now as she had been when they first met. She combs her fingers out through the whole length of Debbie's strands, watching them fall back to lie with the rest of her hair... and her attention shifts back to the smile on Debbie's lips, the small, secret one just for her. 

"...Nah baby, you go first. You've been missing out longer than me, after all."

It's also partially that Lou wants to savour the look on Debbie's face, and the view of her naked ass scampering across the room to where Lou set the little wooden box with its twenty four individual drawers up is just a bonus. 

Debbie hunts around for number one and finds it, tugging it out with a grin of self-satisfaction, and she gasps. 

Lou props herself up on her elbows and smiles as Debbie shakes out the navy blue silk panties that had been scrunched up there, and pops the dark chocolate truffle into her mouth. 

Debbie steps into the underwear, guiding them up her long long legs, and oh the way they highlight her hips and the curve of her ass is glorious. If this is the first day, Lou can't help feeling like the rest of the month is also a present to herself of some sort. 

Debbie beams at her, turning slowly for Lou to admire her as if she wasn't already. 

"...I love them, thank you... they're so comfortable and the colour is incredible..." She gives Lou a a wink over her shoulder, "I'm guessing you like them too..."

"...I won't lie it's not an entirely altruistic present, but they do look amazing on you baby, and I hope they make you feel as special as you look."

"They do. Thank you."

Debbie crawls back up the bed over Lou to kiss her again, the taste of the chocolate rich and heavy on her tongue and lips and Lou doesn't even try to resist the urge to taste every hint of it. 

"Your turn now?"

Lou levers herself up reluctantly. She doesn't want to leave the bed, and she doesn't want to leave Debbie, but she is curious and excited all the same, wondering what Debbie's seen fit to get her this year. 

The first gift in her calendar is a new pair of black leather, studded, fingerless gloves, and Lou practically /purrs/ as she pulls them on, fastens them at the wrists and flexes her fingers. She looks up to Debbie to thank her, and feels her cheeks heat at the naked hunger on Debbie's face. 

"...Thanks Deb, they're perfect."

"Good... I'm glad... why don't you come over here and show me closer?"

And Debbie's smirking and sprawled back on her bed wearing nothing but the pair of navy blue panties she'd only just pulled on, eyes fixed on Lou's hands, and Lou is powerless to resist. After all, it's Saturday morning, it's not like they've got anything else to be doing...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Work stress for your pairing

When she comes downstairs to find Lou hunched over the table with her head in her hands, Debbie is, to say the least, a little bit surprised... but she's unfazed, and veers off course from her route to the kitchen to rest her hands on Lou's shoulders, rubbing gently. 

"What's up baby? What's got you so stressed out?"

"...I've got a fucking corporate Christmas party in here, and half the catering staff have come down with the flu. They can make the food, but they can't serve it. This is the first year I've taken party bookings, it's a real chance to branch out and bring in a real bit of money for the lean times, and it's... all going to shit."

Debbie pauses, considering, then gently squeezes Lou's shoulders and leans in to kiss the back of her neck. 

"...It's okay baby, it's going to be fine. Don't worry. I can help out serving, and I'm sure there are a few other people who'd be happy to help out too... I bet Constance would come too, and depending on how many people we need maybe Sue and Tasha might like a night off?"

Lou takes a deep breath, sitting up now, squaring her shoulders like she always does when she's confronted with a problem and fuck Debbie has always found that incredibly hot because Lou /will/ get the job done always, no matter the odds. 

"...Yeah. Yeah. You're right."

Debbie rubs her shoulders and neck, purring. 

"Don't worry about it baby, let me take care of it. How many do you need?"

"People? I don't know, I'd guess... with me managing the place and Farah and Peggy behind the bar... maybe three more including you? It's not a huge party but..."

"But we wanna get it right. I completely understand. Don't worry, let me handle it. Just let me know when?"

"...The catering company will bring the uniforms along when they bring the food, party's at seven tonight, running till midnight, you'll get the usual wages for it, and I'll owe you hugely?"

Debbie leaned down to kiss her square on the lips. 

"Baby you already owe me. I'll see who I can find, get them here for six."

Lou catches Debbie's hand when she turns to resume her journey to the kitchen in pursuit of something that resembles coffee in the loosest sense of the word and pulls her back for another kiss, a proper kiss, because she has to do something to show Debbie how much it means to her that she's willing to back her like this and put the hard work in. The club is Lou's business, it's her life, but to have Debbie's backing and support... well. It's the best feeling in the world to no longer be shouldering these burdens alone. 

***

When Lou walks into the club, having greeted every guest at the door, she can feel a little bit of the tension starting to bleed out of her. They still have the whole evening to get through, but Constance and Tasha had shown up to help with the catering (Sue's just here to hang around, Lou can sympathise, neither Debbie nor Tasha are the usual waitressing sort of people without an ulterior motive, and if she was in Sue's place she'd want to spectate too.), but the crisis is managed and now it's just the event itself to get through, and that seems pretty manageable. 

She goes to the bar, gets herself a drink and leans up against the corner of it, eyes roving the room, making sure everything is under control... when she finally catches sight of Debbie. 

It's all Lou can do not to drop the glass. Her knuckles go white. She had no idea the catering uniform was going to look anything like that. 

This is like rewinding all the way to the beginning of their relationship, to the early days when they'd first met working the clubs and Debbie made her living schmoozing and flirting with women and men in equal measure. There's a smile on her face and her eyes are bright and if Lou didn't know her better she would fall for it hook, line, and sinker. As it is, she's just mesmerised by the quality of the performance, overwhelmed with admiration and shameless adoration for the woman she loves. 

Debbie is wearing black knee boots with a low heel, her hair falling in a dark brown curtain. If Lou closes her eyes, she can remember the smell of it. She loves burying her nose in Debbie's hair. There's a little Santa hat perched on her head, the bobble bouncing along behind her, and it matches her dress. That damn dress. It's just the right side of too short, sexy, not slutty, and that burgundy colour looks amazing with her colouring. It's ridiculous. It's absolutely ridiculous. It's one of those stupid costumes that should look cheap and awful, but something about it being on Debbie elevates it to a whole new level, as does Tasha. Even Constance looks pretty good, for all that it's about as far as it's possible to be from her usual style choices. Lou is painfully grateful to all of them. 

More than anything though, her eyes are fixed on Debbie Ocean in a deep red strapless dress, with white fur trim at the top and bottom and a wide belt at the waist. Lou doesn't believe in Santa Claus, never has, but if she had... this Santa would be coming more than once a year. Fuck.

As she's watching, Debbie's eyes flick up from the young blonde accountant she's been flirting with and meet Lou's. She winks. Lou squeezes the glass tight again. She should have known that this would end like this somehow. Debbie does help, she can be absolutely selfless at times when it comes to her friends, but Lou had somehow overlooked the prospect of Debbie Ocean as a waitress, shamelessly flirting with everyone including her. The costume is just a bonus.

***

It's nearly 2 AM, and the club is finally empty. Debbie and Constance are working together to get everything cleared away to either the kitchen or the caterers' van, and Sue has dragged Tasha under the mistletoe and the two of them are making out in a way that's only just suitable for the semi-public. Lou can thoroughly sympathise. She's got plans to do much the same thing as soon as everyone's gone and she can get Debbie on her own. It's a combination of appreciation for what Debbie has done for her tonight, and the costume. Mainly the appreciation. 

Peggy takes on the duty of chivvying Tasha and Sue out of the building. Lou's fairly sure a spray bottle might have come into play. She'll watch it back on the security tapes later - it's not really her first concern right now, because Constance has been and gone, waving as she hefts her bag onto her shoulder and heads out on her way... Lou isn't sure where. She's not sure Constance really keeps regular hours. She locks up, double checks that everything is secure, and starts her walkaround. 

She pauses when she can see Debbie up ahead. Her partner is leaning against the wall, head tilted back, arms at her sides, eyes closed... Lou can see the exhaustion in every line of her graceful, lithe frame. She's not sure whether Debbie's even noticed her yet. Usually the defences only come down this much when she's either pushed beyond her limits, or certain she's alone. Sometimes Lou counts as being alone, and sometimes she doesn't. Whichever it is this time, she doesn't want to push it, doesn't want to intrude if she's not welcome. 

She clears her throat softly, because it's only fair to let Debbie know she's there, and to Lou's eternal relief, Debbie doesn't immediately stand to attention and pretend she was doing something, anything else. Instead, her eyes open slowly and glance towards Lou, half-lidded and somehow erotic. One foot comes up to the wall behind her, knee bent, and she reaches a long arm out in an invitation Lou is powerless to resist. 

When she gets close enough, Lou kisses her. It's her favourite kind of kiss, warm and tired, the kind where they both know they could have more if they needed it, but they're satisfied just with that simple contact for now. There's no need to push, because everything they want, everything they need is right here, freely available, with no rationing or scarcity. Sometimes the hunger is there regardless, but as addictive as the heat is, Lou still loves just as much to take her time. 

Debbie tilts her head forward enough to rest her forehead against Lou's, and Lou's hand comes up gently to rest on the back of Debbie's neck and rub. 

"...Tired baby?"

"Mmmn... I'd forgotten how hard that work is. Worth it though."

"Mmhmm... and how many wallets did you lift?"

"None this time. I was being good. Didn't want to risk your place getting a bad name. Constance I can't vouch for, but I tried to dissaude her, and Tasha doesn't lower herself to that kind of thing anyway. Even left the jewellery alone."

"Mmm..." Lou presses another lazy, open-mouthed kiss to Debbie's lips, hand coming around to cup her cheek, fingers half-tangled in her hair, "I do appreciate your restraint, and it will be rewarded accordingly... how many numbers did you get?"

"About twelve. Mostly guys, a few girls. I took them to keep them happy. Maybe next time I should reject them, see if the drinks bill gets higher?"

Lou chuckles and shakes her head a little because /fuck/ she loves this woman. She honestly doesn't understand how Debbie can be so perfect, how she can continue to exceed even Lou's wildest dreams. She steals another kiss. 

"...You're perfect, you know that? And you look /amazing/."

"Yeah I was kinda looking forward to seeing your reaction to the uniform, I won't lie."

Lou laughs, nose to nose with Debbie now, savouring the closeness. 

"...To be honest baby, I almost dropped my glass."

Debbie laughs, and it vibrates through both of them, and Lou loves it, wants to wrap herself in it, even as she can hear the thread of exhaustion running through it. There's still a part of her marvelling at the fact Debbie was willing to do this for her. She has enough money to never work again, both of them do, but Lou loves her club and she wants to run it right. Debbie's never really done the usual menial jobs, has never had to... and yet Lou hadn't even asked, and Debbie had pulled on this stupid uniform and winked and flirted and served her way through a whole evening just to take some stress off her plate, because it was important to her. 

She rests her hands on Debbie's waist, feeling a little possessive and a lot protective, unafraid to lean into those instincts because she knows how much Debbie loves them. It doesn't take a lot to bring those instincts out in Lou, but Debbie exhausted from doing something selfless for her is pushing every button Lou has. 

"...Time for bed?"

"Mmhmm..." 

And Debbie leans forward to rest her head on Lou's shoulder, eyes still closed, sighing happily. 

Lou pauses a moment just to savour it, then brushes a kiss over Debbie's cheek, sliding her arms around her and guiding her away from the wall. 

"...Come on baby, let's crash out. I'll thank you properly in the morning. By the way, don't you have to give that uniform back?"

"Said I'd give it back tomorrow... thought you might like it..."

Debbie mumbles, and Lou smiles, helping her along the corridor towards their bedroom and kissing Debbie's cheek again. 

"I do baby, I do. We'll make sure we get it dry cleaned when we're done."

"Mmkay. Love you."

And Lou shakes her head a little, unable to keep the goofy smile off her face. 

"...Yeah Deb, I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Sue and Tasha goes to Marvel, with more of the friendship between those two and these two, take a look at my Stay series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Advent wreaths

Monday was the beginning of the weekend as far as Lou was concerned. From Monday to Wednesday, the club was closed, and it was their time off to prepare for the rest of the week. The irony wasn't lost on her that she was likely to be getting up earlier on her 'weekend' days than she did in her working week, but really, it was worth it. It was particularly worth it at the moment, because waking up with Debbie (always worth it) was even sweeter when she got to watch Debbie crossing the room naked and bending over to discover what underwear she would be wearing today. 

Today they were black, a low-cut brief which was almost entirely lace. It left almost nothing to the imagination, but then, when it came to Debbie, Lou's imagination was very well-practised. Lou knows she's grinning like the cat that got the cream as Debbie advances on her, returning to the bed, but even though they're technically still in bed, surely this level of activity means it doesn't count as a lazy morning...

Several hours later, Lou is wearing the set of rings that were the present waiting in her advent calendar, and tying her hair back in a messy ponytail to keep it out of her eyes as she climbs up the ladder into the storage space above their bedroom. She know exactly what she's looking for, and she's pretty sure she remembers where she put it. It's not like it's had an awful lot of use, and really she had been in two minds about whether or not to bring it with her when she moved, but... she hadn't been able to throw it away. It hasn't seen any use at all in the last six years. She's still not sure if Debbie wants it this year either, but everything else is carrying on like it's back to normal, and honestly... Lou kinda likes the idea of making something quietly together.

She comes back down to the living area and finds Debbie doing the breakfast dishes, dressed down in a pair of dark jeans that skim the curve of her ass, and a sapphire blue sweater that looks amazing on her. Honestly Lou's just addicted to Debbie wearing anything. Casual Debbie is a whole other level of trust and effortlessly gorgeous. The best thing about Debbie being back is the way Lou doesn't have to resist the urge to touch her. She can be as greedy as she wants, and oh, she wants. 

She puts her prize on the side, shoving it onto the table to come back to because this is an opportunity she doesn't want to miss, and instead she moves up behind Debbie, crowding her against the surface and smiling smugly to herself, as Debbie melts back against her. She never gets tired of that, the way Debbie responds to her, the way they fit together, the way Debbie just /lets/ her get away with anything, with touches and kisses, with holding her, moving her, positioning her. Debbie might not take the lead very often, but she has always, /always/ gone along with everything Lou starts. Lou knows she's gotten greedy. She also doesn't care. If she does anything Debbie doesn't want, she knows Debbie's more than capable of taking care of it, and she also trusts that Debbie will let her know. As it is, Lou has years of reading Debbie's body with every sense she possesses, and she knows when Debbie wants to be touched, needs to be touched, and when all she needs is space. 

She wraps her arms around Debbie's waist, every possessive, protective, greedy instinct she has and is so willing to embrace still aroused after their romp that morning. Honestly, with Debbie she's just always in a perpetual state of being very very aware of where the brunette is at every second. She's tempered the more possessive and protective instincts for the most part, but then she also knows how much Debbie likes it when she lets them out, as long as it doesn't take away from her own autonomy. There's no real danger of that. Lou never wants to cage her. She's far too aware of how lucky she is for that. 

"Mmmn... you okay there baby? You looked like a woman on a mission after your shower..."

"I was on a mission. Fortunately I succeeded and have brought back my bounty."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Mmmmn... that can wait? I want to savour this prize first."

"And what prize is that?"

"You."

Debbie laughs and Lou nuzzles into the crook of ner neck, kissing over her collarbone, debating whether to add to the collection of marks she's already left there. Debbie is warm and she smells good and Lou contents herself with a light nip instead before she relinquishes Debbie. 

Debbie is still laughing when she turns in Lou's arms, making no effort to escape, and her eyes are bright and alive. She loops her arms around Lou's neck and kisses her and Lou catches her to keep her close and savour it just that little moment longer. Debbie tastes of coffee and the truffle that had accompanied the black lace panties this morning, and Lou groans a little despite herself because it's just so perfect. There's no better start to the day.

"Mmmn... so what are we doing today?"

"Well, since I've already done you... figured we could make our wreath today?"

Debbie's eyes widen, and her smile is soft and sweet and a little bit shy. Lou hasn't seen that look on her face very often. It's how Debbie Ocean looks when she's truly touched by something. 

"You still have that?"

"Yeah. Brought it with me when I moved. I thought about throwing it out but... couldn't quite do it."

"Do you have any of the stuff?"

"Well, no, but we can go get it?"

Debbie beams and steps away from Lou, already heading towards the door, and the rack of scarves and hats. 

"...What are we waiting for?"

Lou doesn't say anything, but there's a soft soft smile resting on her lips as she follows Debbie over to grab her boots and coat. She never could say no to Debbie anyway, but like this there's an innocent joy to it that Lou finds irresistible, even enough to brave the cold. It's not like it'll take them that long anyway...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. A kiss under the mistletoe

Debbie is grateful for the wave of warmth that hits her as she opens the club door and steps inside. It really is starting to feel like home, and that's something she wants to hold onto for as long as she can. There's a little bit of Christmas scent in the air already. She's pretty sure it won't withstand the onslaught of a club night, as civilised as Lou's place tends to be, but for now it's their own space, and the festive season is slowly but surely gaining a foothold. 

Lou's already decided that it's been a good enough year for her to close for the week between Christmas and New Year's this time. It's partially because it's Debbie's first Christmas since getting out, and partially because of how everything falls. She's usually closed Mondays to Wednesdays anyway, so this time around it's just missing another three days. She'll open on New Year's Eve, and the rest of the team have already been given their VIP tickets for that night. Debbie's looking forward to it. She's already bought her dress, and she's keeping it hidden away as a surprise. 

Her long coat swirls around her boots as she shakes the sleet off her umbrella. The weather is grim, and to rub it in, it's not even proper snow. It's just freezing cold, wet, and Debbie's convinced some of it's gone down the back of her neck. She pulls a face as she tugs her hair out from where it blew down the back of her coat, and sets the umbrella down in the rack, unbuttoning the heavy wool and setting it back on the hooks. 

"Hey honey, I'm home?"

Lou appears above her on the balcony, bracing her arms on the rail and grinning. 

Debbie frowns a little, raising an eyebrow, because that's Lou's shit-eating grin. That means there's something going on, something she's missing, something Lou is going to exact some kind of creative forfeit for. 

She looks around the room, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, then following Lou's gaze, she looks up. 

Debbie can't help the blush that spreads over her cheeks at the little ball of greenery with its characteristic white berries hanging just above the doorway. 

She stares at it for a moment, then fixes Lou with a look, trying not to smile. 

"...You've done that deliberately."

The shit-eating grin is back, and Debbie still finds Lou's self-satisfied face incredibly attractive. It's her confidence in general. Lou's confidence has always been intoxicating for Debbie, and over the years that's only intensified. 

"All part of the season honey. The punters expect it."

"There aren't any punters."

"Won't be for the next two days. Plenty of opportunities for us to give it a test run."

"You're incorrigible. Ridiculous and incorrigible."

Debbie's lips are twitching again and she's not trying that hard to resist the urge to smile. 

Lou grins. 

"...You love it."

"Well, since you've caught me in your trap, what are you going to do about it? Because it would be bad luck for me to walk out from under here without a kiss, and neither of us wants that."

"No that would be a tragedy. It would be most remiss of me to leave you at risk like that."

"It would. So are you going to come down already or are you going to stay up there like some power-tripping Rapunzel?"

Lou throws her head back and laughs, but Debbie knows she's scored a victory because Lou has finally stepped away from the balcony and turned towards the stairs.

Debbie waits, one hip thrown to the side, hand on her hip, attitude in every inch, every line, though she's still trying and failing not to smile as Lou emerges through the double doors. 

"Well well well, what a pretty thing I have caught in my fiendish trap."

"...You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Silence! Now, shall I release you from your prison... hmm..."

Debbie can't help herself and she starts laughing. 

"You know, that red sweater looks amazing on you. Matches your lipstick. Is that new?"

"It is. It's supposed to have unparalleled staying power. Been pretty good so far, but it's not really been put through... rigorous testing yet."

"Well we'll have to change that..."

Lou advances on her, finally closing the gap between them, and Debbie is laughing, free and clear as a bell as Lou claims her lips.

At first that's the only point of contact between them, but it takes barely a breath for Lou's hands to land on her waist and slip around to her back, tugging her off balance, tugging her close, tugging her into the heat of Lou's body. Debbie offers no resistance at all. 

The kiss deepens slowly. They have all the time in the world, after all, and now Lou's decided to stop teasing so much, Debbie's own hands come up, resting on Lou's shoulders lightly. Her eyes are closed and she's doing everything through touch, and she knows even without looking what Lou looks like like this. Debbie's always been more of a tactile person anyway. It's something they have in common. 

It feels like eternity and no time at all, plenty of minute breaks for breaths of shared air, no sound in the room apart from their kissing, when Lou's tongue finally traces Debbie's lips and she parts them with the softest moan of relief. There is heat to this, but it's banked, because although it can be wonderful foreplay, kissing is glorious to engage in for its own sake too.

Their tastes mingle, powdered sugar and a hint of cinnamon from the donut Debbie had while she was out, and the bitterness of Lou's black coffee. They compliment each other perfectly, as they always do, and Debbie wants to savour every moment of this. Time has no meaning outside this, and Lou remains something that, despite its best efforts, the universe has not been able to take away from her. 

When they finally break apart, it's only natural to rest forehead on forehead with Lou's arms around Debbie's waist and Debbie's looped on Lou's shoulders, nuzzling for a moment as shy glances finally meet, smiles on both their faces. 

"...Welcome home, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone looking for a good lipstick tip, Maybelline's superstay matte ink is AMAZING. I now own it in four colours and I want like ALL OF THEM. The pigmentation is fantastic, it's not drying, and it doesn't transfer. I am not getting sponsored, I just really really love this product. That's what Debbie's wearing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. christmas decorations. kitschy and annoying or cute? they fight.

"...Is it too early to decorate?"

Lou looks up from where she's hunched around her coffee at the table, and blinks a few times, but she smiles. 

"...You mean the fifth of December?"

"We're a sixth of the way into the month already, and twenty percent of the way to Christmas."

Debbie points out, in a tone that makes it obvious she's trying to sound reasonable, even though she knows she's not. The expression on Lou's face makes it obvious that she can read Debbie like a book. Debbie pulls a face and hesitates, softening a little. 

"...Maybe just a little bit?"

Decorating seems important this year, for a whole host of reasons. She's missed Christmas, missed this season that used to be all about family, missed having autonomy and some semblance of control over her own life. She doesn't really have any family left now, not apart from Lou, and although Tammy kind of counts, Tammy also has Leslie and her kids, and it's... different. Everything is fucking different. She loves the club, she does, she can see the way Lou has put her heart and soul into everything to really build it up into something special and wonderful, but... in some ways she's still not quite sure it's home. 

She has her own room here, with all her old shit in it. She hasn't even looked through half of it, trusting that Lou moved everything and put it away in more or less the same spots, or as close as possible. Every time she goes in there it feels like being weighed down by ghosts. She's been sleeping in Lou's room since the first night back anyway, unable to sleep anywhere else. She draws comfort from existing in Lou's space, but she hasn't been able to put her own stamp on anywhere really. She still finds it strange how little trace Lou can leave somewhere. She's a big personality with so much to her, but she occupies space lightly. It's hers, but only transiently, to everyone except Debbie who feels the void of her absence keenly. 

Decorating for the season feels like the first chance she's had to get some ownership of the space, because it was Lou's space but now it's their space, their shared space, and Debbie's trying desperately to scrabble for a foothold, for something she can cling onto long enough to find her feet in this new life. She hates how long it's taking her to adjust, because really she'd assumed she would be fine by now, but she's not, and she's getting tired of it, acutely aware that Lou must be sick of it too. Also she still has memories of decorating with Danny under her mother's suervision when she was a child, and it feels like a good way to honour him. 

Debbie's trying to keep her tone light, because there's nothing she hates more than admitting that something important is important to her. All it does is open her up to vulnerabilities and she's had years of conditioning to avoid that. It's impossible, even with Lou. It never used to be, but for all that they've fallen back in together like it's the most natural thing in the world, Lou's changed, and Debbie's changed, and she's still trying to work out how to fill this role she's stepped into without ever being given the script or seeing the part, feeling all her raw edges rubbing up rough against the confines she doesn't quite fit within. 

Knowing that Lou wouldn't want her to feel like that doesn't actually do an awful lot to change it. Debbie knows the mature thing to do would be to talk about it, but she doesn't have the words. She's never had the words for shit like this, and with Lou words have always been surplus to requirements before now. That's another shift she hasn't quite gotten to grips with yet. Neither of them have. Instead she has to rely on, throw herself on the mercy of, the love of this woman who for some inexplicable reason decided that Debbie Ocean was worth waiting for, was worth keeping space for, was worth hanging onto, even after she fucked up. 

Debbie's honestly not sure whether all the family feelings and traditions around Christmas are making all of this better or worse. 

"I guess we can make a start, sure. Not too much too fast though, okay? I don't want it to look like Santa's grotto threw up in week one. And not in the club just yet."

Even though she knows they're not meant that way, the restrictions feel like a slap in the face, and there are hot, irrational tears she doesn't want to shed boiling below the surface because can't Lou see that she just /needs/ this, and she's not asking much? 

Debbie takes a deep breath. Knowing that she's overreacting, knowing that she's a mess, isn't making any of this any easier to deal with. 

"...Okay, that's fair. Where's your stuff?"

"I don't actually have any. Not for my little flat. I've got stuff for the club but that'll come out later."

Another deep breath. It stings a little. She's sure, absolutely sure, that the my had to be an accident, a slip of the tongue, habitual after so many years of living in it alone, but it's supposed to be we and our and ours, and it wasn't, and Debbie knows that she can't possibly hold on to that. 

"....Okay. Well. I'll go out and get some stuff? Just a little, I promise. Then maybe we can put it up together?"

"We can make a start, sure, but I've got a meeting with a supplier this afternoon that'll probably knock me out for a couple of hours. You've got free rein though, it'll be nice to come back to."

"...Yeah. Sure. I'll make a start."

And Lou catches her waist with one hand and tugs her into a coffee-bitter kiss on her way past to go clean her teeth. 

"Okay darling. Well, I need to head out to Jersey, so I'll be back tonight. See you then?"

"Yeah. See you."

***

She's pretty happy with how things are looking actually, by the time Lou comes back. She went shopping, and although she'd probably be the first to admit that her usual standards of taste haven't really come into it, the selection she has is still relatively restrained. Since Lou doesn't have anything to worry about clashing with, Debbie's gone for a combination of red and purple and gold. They look nice together, and the purple gives it a lift from the usual red and gold combination.

Before she started, she gave their living area a quick clean and a vacuum, because putting decorations onto dusty surfaces seemed really stupid. She hasn't bought lights, she hasn't bought a tree, those will come later and she had agreed to start slowly.

When Lou comes back, Debbie is winding tinsel around the railings of the balcony above the club. She's already done the one on their side, and it seemed a shame that they didn't match. Also, it looks really good, and she's on a roll. 

Lou wanders through the door that connects the spaces, still unwinding her scarf, and stops dead to stare at Debbie, frowning a little. 

Debbie stops for a moment, because that's not the way Lou usually looks at her, but she resumes what she was doing because it feels like the best way to forestall whatever is coming, because she can already tell it's not going to be anything good. 

"...Hey Deb-"

"Hey, how was your meeting?"

"Oh it was good, fine... um... what are you doing?"

"Decorating? Like we said? I would have waited, but you said to just get on with it and that it would be nice to come home to so..."

"Yeah, I get that, and it's looking nice, I like the colour scheme, but what are you doing up here?"

"...Just making it even? I mean, it's not a big deal is it? It's just a little bit of tinsel and some bead garlands, it's not intrusive."

"No, no it's not, but honey this is in the club... I've already got stuff for the club, remember? And it's... a little bit early for the punters I think. I usually don't let it start creeping in here much till after about the thirteenth, just to give people who want a bit of a refuge from it a place where it doesn't look like Christmas threw up."

"You put the mistletoe up."

"I build it up gradually baby, this isn't gradual."

"Besides, I think describing it like Christmas threw up in here is a bit harsh, I know decorations have never really been super your thing but it's not like this is supremely tacky or anything. No figures, nothing animatronic, nothing kitschy, just three core metallic colours, nice and luxe."

Debbie's not sure why she's arguing the point but she can't stop herself, and everything feels like a car crash in slow motion as the tension in the air finally breaks. She's overreacting, she knows she is, but this mess of emotions has to go somewhere, and this is just another way she's getting it wrong, messing up Lou's life, stepping outside the neat little box she can't even see and trying to lay claim to space that isn't hers but she's never been told about. 

Lou frowns. 

"...I didn't mean it like that, and it's not that I don't appreciate the effort you've put in, it's just that... this isn't how we do things?"

"Well I don't know how I was supposed to fucking magically divine that since you haven't seen fit to tell me how you do things here and you couldn't even make time to supervise me so that I didn't do it wrong! I'm sorry, I got it wrong, like I get everything wrong here, trying to figure out where the fuck I fit in. Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

And before she can stop herself, she's ripping everything down, sending beads scattering and clattering all over the dance floor below, and shreds of metallic foil that was once tinsel, and she's striding forward, past Lou, down the stairs, grabbing her coat and out the door. 

It takes the shock of the freezing cold air outside to bring her back to her senses, and slowly, slowly Debbie's face sinks into her hands and the reality of what she just did sinks in. 

Fuck. 

Well. 

What is she going to do now?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. what do they put into each other’s Nikolaus boot? 
> 
> Nikolaus boots are usually one boot, filled with candy. These two don't exactly take the traditional approach, but it works for them.

It's 3 AM. Debbie is very very glad she took that extra moment to grab her coat, and she wraps it tighter around herself as she drops some change she found buried in the pocket on a polystyrene cup of black coffee that's been brewing all day. It's probably burnt to shit. She doesn't really care. 

She hops up on one of the sticky vinyl stools, staring out the window into the night, and wonders how she's ended up here in this yellow pool of light and an Edward Hopper painting. Well. Part of her's surprised it took her this long before she fucked it up. It was always going to happen. She doesn't even know if it's still salvageable. 

She has to go home. It's not like there's anywhere else for her to go really, but she wants to put it off a little while longer.

She pulls her phone out of her pocket and hits the button to call Tammy. She and Lou don't fight often, but when they do, it's never pretty. 

"I swear to god Deborah Ocean, there had better be a fucking good reason why you are calling me at three o'clock in the morning."

Debbie swallows. She doesn't really know what to say. 

"...Debbie?"

She licks her lips, trying to take a breath to steady herself and stop her voice cracking when she answers: 

"Lou and I had a fight..."

It was always going to be a losing battle. 

Tammy sighs, and Debbie's eyes are closed tight as she tries to stop tears boiling over because this is so stupid, it's all so fucking stupid, but god it sucks and she's hurting and she just wants it to go back to all being okay again. 

"...Alright. Where are you Debbie?"

"In a cheap little coffee shop somewhere. One of those twenty four hour places."

"Where."

"Still in Brooklyn I think."

"...You think?"

"Kinda... left. Kinda stormed out and went walking."

"How long were you walking."

"I don't know. Couple of hours?"

"When did you leave?"

"I think it was around five or something..."

Tammy sighs again, and Debbie can hear her shifting in the sheets. 

"...You've been walking around for ten hours? Okay, Debbie... can you go back, or do you want me to come pick you up."

"I..." Debbie sighs and swallows, knowing that waiting isn't going to make the dread get any better, the hot guilt pooling in the pit of her stomach, "...I can go back."

"Okay. Go home. Text me when you get there so I know you've gotten back safe. Call me tomorrow. I'm sure it's going to be fine. Lou's forgiven you for more than whatever this was about before."

"Why are you so sure it's Lou who's going to be doing the forgiving?"

"Because you're the one calling me at 3 AM from a shitty 24 hour coffee place having spent ten hours walking around the city. And because you're the one who overreacts to things and gets in your own head."

"...Shut up."

"I'm your best friend. I'm here to make the points you need to hear. Repeatedly until you get them through your thick skull."

"Fuck you."

"Mmmn... no, that's Leslie's job. Shut up and go home. Let me know you got back safe."

"...Yeah, will do. Love you Tam."

"Love you too, idiot."

Debbie sighed and shivered as she hung up, slipping her phone back into her pocket and staring desolately at the surface of her coffee. Her choice was between going home, or drinking it to put off going home a little while longer. She leaned in to sniff it. ...Yeah. It was time to go home. 

***

The club is dark when she gets back, and Debbie skirts around to the back, or what is, to her, the front door, wary of any lingering patrons who might be a little worse for wear.

There's nobody around, and the wind coming off the water is bitter. Cursing her lack of scarf, hat, or gloves, Debbie rummages in her pockets.

...

Fuck. 

Well. Now what.

She fumbles her phone back out again and texts Tammy. 

"Made it back to the club. Forgot my keys."

"Call Lou, moron."

"You're so sympathetic."

"LET ME SLEEP, OCEAN."

Debbie mutters a few more choice words under her breath and hits Lou's number on her screen, hating every excruciating second of this. 

It doesn't even finish a full ring before Lou picks up. 

"Debbie?"

"...I'm outside. I forgot my keys."

"...Okay. I'm coming down."

"Thanks."

Debbie shuffles a little on the spot, shoving her phone back into her pocket, arms wrapped tight around herself, head down as she waits for the other shoe to drop.

The door opens in front of her, and Lou's standing there. Debbie can't meet her eyes, but when she finally glances up, Lou isn't looking that great. 

"Don't just stand out there, you'll freeze."

"....Yeah, of course, right, sorry..."

Debbie walks in and Lou closes the door behind her, locking it, and standing awkwardly while Debbie shrugs her coat off and hangs it back on the hooks by the door. She can feel her cheeks burning. 

She takes a deep breath because she can't keep putting off looking at Lou any longer, and when she does, her heart skips a beat because Lou is looking distinctly more haggard than usual. For once, she's just as awkward as Debbie, with very little trace of her usual self-assuredness. 

"...Hey."

"Hey."

"I... " Lou starts to say something, cuts herself off, and stares at Debbie with strangely hollow eyes. She swallows and looks away for a moment, fingers flexing the way they do when she's trying to resist the urge to reach out and touch Debbie, to pull her into a hug, to reassure herself that she's intact and okay. "...Bed?"

"...Yeah. Bed."

They head upstairs in silence and Debbie can feel her heart in her throat, stopping her swallowing, stopping her speaking. Despite all of this though she still doesn't even consider going anywhere but Lou's room. It's not their room right now like it has been, it's Lou's room, but Debbie doesn't have a room, so she walks in with her head held high and reaches back to unzip her dress. 

There's a beat before Lou's hands come up to take over, and Debbie leans into it despite everything screaming at her not to, because at heart, she's Lou's, and she knows she's Lou's. Her eyes close against the tears that are threatening all over again and Lou's hands are light and tender against the skin of her back and everywhere she touches it burns like the best kind of fire, defrosting her from the inside out. 

With the dress unfastened, Lou takes a moment, a brief, brief moment, to press her palms spread wide against Debbie's lower back. Debbie lets her head drop forward and arches back against that touch, greedy for more. She's always so greedy for things she doesn't deserve. That's been the story of her life so far, and it doesn't look set to change. 

"I'm sorry-"

"I'm sorry-"

Both of them freeze, and after a moment Lou's hands slide over her skin, around her waist, and Debbie leans back into her like it's the easiest thing in the world, savouring the feel of skin on skin, and the way the fabric of Lou's shirt feels against her bare back. 

Lou nuzzles against her throat, and Debbie tilts her head to make it easier for her. 

"...I missed you. Where did you go?"

"...Out."

Debbie's aware that sounded more defensive than she means it to at the moment, and she sighs, trying to soften it somehow. 

"Nowhere in particular, just... out. Walking. Ended up in one of those shitty twenty four hour places staring at a polystyrene cup of caffeinated mud and called Tammy."

"...What happened?"

"She told me to grow up and come home."

Debbie feels and hears Lou snort, and despite herself she smiles. She knows it wasn't really what Lou was asking, but it's still answer enough. 

"I don't..." she swallows and tries again, "I don't really know... I'm still trying... to figure out... where I fit here. I overreacted. Even as it happened I knew I was overreacting, but that... doesn't mean I could stop myself. I just... this is my first Christmas outside in six years. The first time I've been able to do anything to celebrate really... my first Christmas without my brother, realising that this is a time for family and that apart from you I don't have any family anymore. I still... haven't worked out where I fit in this new life you have. The club is great, I love it, I admire so much what you've done here, it's an incredible space, an amazing place... but I don't know how to be normal and fit into this role and this space and that was me... trying to feel it out, trying to feel like I could occupy part of this space too, like the we and ours you've been saying since I came out that I don't feel because I'm coming out of somewhere nothing was really mine. So it was a silly, stupid little thing that blew up out of all proportion, and I am sorry."

Debbie can feel Lou's lips against her collarbone and a kiss that feels like forgiveness as the arms around her waist squeeze tighter. 

"...I'm sorry too. I forgive you, and I'm sorry. I didn't realise it meant so much to you. I know this is your first year out in a while, and I know... how much you must be missing Danny. I've been wanting to get this year right, to make it special and try to... well, celebrate having you back with me where you belong. I shouldn't have taken something like that so lightly. But I do mean it when I say we and ours, because this is your space too, like it was before. It's not my space. It was never meant to be my space. It was meant to be our space. I should have stepped in to help you make it our space."

Debbie turns in her arms, facing Lou, wrapping her arms around the other woman in return, eyes still down as Lou presses a kiss to the corner of her lips. 

"...You scared the shit out of me when you left, though. Didn't think it would be a good idea to follow you, kinda got the vibe you needed some space, but when you didn't come back..."

"...I'm sorry. Honestly the time just vanished. I didn't really have any idea until about midnight, and then... well. It seemed too late and messy to try to come back. ...And then, of course, I realised I'd forgotten my keys, so..."

Lou is laughing again, and Debbie's fighting the urge to smile despite herself because the tension's gone now and Lou is laughing because she knows her and because even after all of this and everything that's gone before she still sees something in Debbie worth loving. 

The kiss is soft, and the last little shell of ice around her heart cracks and melts, and Debbie suddenly feels everything catch up with her. Her knees buckle as the wave of exhaustion hits, and Lou catches her easily, holding her up and helping her out of her dress, tugging a warm t-shirt of her own down over Debbie's head before she strips her own clothes off and pulls the brunette into bed. 

"...Bed."

"God yes."

***

Debbie comes to in the morning with an ache in her head that tells her she was up too late last night. She's in her favourite place, exactly where she belongs, curled up and tucked against Lou's side with her head pillowed on the blonde's shoulderblade as the chill sunlight spills in through the upper slats. Her hand is resting on the base of Lou's ribcage, fingers splayed wide over the ridges of her ribs as she breathes. 

It's reluctantly that she peels herself away from Lou and attempts to slip out of bed. She's not running away again, nothing like, but it is the sixth, and that means there's something she has to do. 

She bites her lip hard to muffle the cursing when she stubs her toe on the end of the bed, but she stops dead and smiles, shaking her head slightly when she catches sight of her destination. Damn. Even like this Lou's beaten her to it. 

Lou comes up behind her again and just like always Debbie is more than happy to just lean into her, savouring the warmth of it, raising no objection whatsoever to the possessiveness in Lou's touch. She's Lou's. She's happy with this. She wouldn't want it any other way. There are honestly moments when she'd quite like the whole world to know. 

"...You beat me to it again. I don't know how you do that."

"I'm just a goddess, that's all. It's honestly that simple. I'm kinda surprised you hadn't figured it out yet. I was going to be good and pretend to be asleep while you took your turn but it was getting cold without you and I decided I'd rather cuddle up."

"...The least you can do is close your eyes and try to look surprised? Though if you're holding onto me it's going to make me retrieving your stuff a little tricky."

"Fiiiiine..."

Lou pressed a parting kiss to her shoulderblade and went back to bed, sprawling out on the mattress before she nuzzled into the pillows again, sleepy and smug. 

Debbie took a moment to appreciate the sight of her before she went digging for the things she'd managed to secrete to fill the biker boots next to her pair of black ankle boots. It was an old tradition her mother had done with her and Danny. It was from Europe, her ma had brought it over from Germany, and it had been a little way of keeping the kids quiet and manageable in the run up to Christmas, distracting them from whatever trouble was going on with their father and everyone else, taking some of the pressure off the big day. When she'd moved in with Lou, it had only been natural to carry it on, to give her a little something nice, even if Lou had been very confused as to why her shoes were full of stuff. 

It only took a matter of moments to pile the stuff in really. She upturned the bag, rolled her eyes when the contents jingled their way in in a distinctly unsubtle way. 

When she turns back to the bed she can see Lou's shoulders shaking as she tries to muffle her laughter. Debbie sighs and flops down next to her, slinging an arm over Lou's waist and snuggling up, kissing the porcelain column of her throat. 

"...You could pretend you didn't hear anything."

"I could but that sounds like more effort than I'm really willing to expend right now."

Lou's eyes are bright through the messiness of her bright blonde fringe as she lifts her head from the pillow for a proper kiss. 

"...Love you."

"I love you too. How long are we waiting?"

"I thought I was the impatient one in this relationship."

"You are."

Debbie rolls her eyes and resists the urge to smack Lou with the pillow she is currently wrapped around. 

"Fine."

She prods Lou with her foot. 

"Go ahead."

Lou laughs and scrambles out of bed in a tangle of limbs which bear no resemblance to her usual grace, and Debbie's laughing too hard to tease her as Lou tips the contents of her biker boots out on the bed, pouncing on the tangle of jewellery and the miniature bottles of booze. She pauses slightly as her fingers pass over a small metallic photo frame. She picks it up and stares, and Debbie hides her face in the pillow before Lou can try to make eye contact with her. 

She's coaxed out of it by the caress of Lou's fingers on her cheek, guiding her into a warm, soft kiss. Debbie keeps her eyes closed and enjoys it, savours it, because it's so counter to what they usually share. 

There's the click of something metallic being placed on a glass surface, and Debbie groans and rolls over to hide her face in the pillow again. 

"Really? You're putting it on your bedside table?"

"Yes. I am."

"...You know that's ridiculous, right? You're worse than a lovesick teenager?"

"Eh... I make it work."

Lou shrugs and flops back into bed beside her, tugging Debbie over for a kiss. 

"Thanks babe. Your turn."

Debbie takes a moment to nuzzle into Lou before she rolls over to investigate the treasure trove in her favourite pair of black ankle boots. 

There are two kinds of chocolate coins, a pack of cards, a swiss army kife, a couple of keyrings incuding a multitool and a bottle opener. Debbie frowns for a second as she pokes at a couple of things, then her cheeks burn /hot/, and she looks up at Lou, picking the objects in question up off the bed. 

"...Really? Nipple clamps?"

Lou props herself up on her elbows and gives Debbie her trademark shit-eating grin. 

"Thought it might be a jewellery opportunity you'd missed."

"And what, exactly, are you planning to do with these?"

"Well, I didnt think you'd need a demonstration, but if I was wrong about that I'd be more than happy to oblige..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. the fight was settled, they decorate the house

Debbie's curled up on the couch reading when Lou comes up behind her. She doesn't look around, and Lou knows it's because Debbie can sense her, knows it's because she trusts her. That still gives her shivers. Debbie will even turn around for Tammy still, even just a quick glance, but she never feels the need to check it's Lou. That's something special. 

She rests her hands gently on Debbie's shoulders and kisses the top of her head, taking a moment to nuzzle into her hair because she loves the smell of Debbie's shampoo. 

"Hey love, you busy?"

"Mmm... not especially, no? But it does depends to a certain extent why you're asking, because if it's going to be to propose a romp, then I'm going to say that I'd like to finish this chapter first..."

"No, it's not that. But it's good to know where I stand nonetheless." Lou hesitates, rubbing Debbie's back because she needs a moment to find the right words for something that still feels like a bruise when she presses on it. "I... was just thinking about things and I figured... maybe it's time to put some stuff up in the club? Wondered if you might like to help with that?"

Debbie shifts now, turning her head to glance up at Lou, and it aches just a little how much uncertainty there is in those soft eyes. Lou swallows. 

"...Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. I took a look at the stuff I have for the club and it's... well, it's getting a bit tatty. It's hard work in a venue like that. I was thinking of going out to get some new stuff, maybe changing the colour scheme up a bit... I was... hoping you might be willing to help me with it?"

Debbie blushes and nods, setting her book down carefully and wrapping her arms around her knees, looking suddenly small, and Lou wishes she might have paid a little more attention first time around. 

"...Yeah, that sounds fun."

"C'mon then. It's a surprisingly big space, and we don't have that long to get it done."

Debbie jumps up, and Lou catches her around the waist to tug her in for a quick kiss, arresting all momentum in the pursuit of her prize. Debbie Ocean's been her only prize for decades, and next to her, Lou doesn't particularly care about anything else. 

She heads for the door, grabbing Debbie's coat off the hooks and wrapping it around her before she pulls on her own, reaching for gloves and a hat and scarf because she hates New York in December, but she also knows she won't win. Debbie's already swathed against the weather, and Lou's glad her scarf hides her grin, because there are moments when Debbie lets her enthusiasm show, and it's always a beautiful sight.

***

Debbie is standing back to admire the job they've done, and Lou has to admit she can see why. It doesn't look like Christmas has thrown up in here. It's very classy, in silver and navy blue, giving it a snowy feel that she loves. She's not sure how Debbie's managed to do it, but really, Debbie has always been better at this kind of thing. 

Lou's elated with it, but Debbie's still got that critical look on her face, the one she has when she's overthinking things, and internally Lou rolls her eyes. Debbie's perfectionism is understandable, and there are times when she's been grateful for it, times when it's saved their skins, but now is not one of those times and she's just /not/ going down that road right now. 

She grabs a handful of the lametta that Debbie insisted (correctly) on draping from the edge of the balcony to look like icicles, and scrunches it up in her hand, throwing it at the back of Debbie's head, where it tries and fails to settle like snow and slowly slides down her back. 

Debbie turns, and Lou is trying and failing to look innocent, to stop her lips from twitching, but Debbie has that look in her eye and she knows what's going to happen. 

Debbie very deliberately bends over to pick up the ball of foil, and arches an eyebrow. 

"...Louise Miller, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Starting something I can't hope to control?"

"Oh, you've got that right..."

Debbie launches her retaliatory assault, and the two of them are shouting and laughing as fragments of foil fly everywhere and this is /so much better/ than the way they fell in here like snow two days ago. 

The fight ends when Lou has Debbie crowded up against the wall, both of them out of ammunition and the club floor glittering behind them. They're both breathing fast, the gaze between them so intense it feels like anything drifting between them would instantly vapourise, and Lou has almost forgotten how sweet it is to have a panting Debbie Ocean beneath her as adrenaline pounds through their veins. Debbie's thigh is /right there/ and she knows if she shifts just right, she can get the pressure perfect for both of them, and /fuck/ she's tempted... but she doesn't really feel like rutting like teenagers right now. Instead she settles for a nip to Debbie's collarbone, right by her throat, tantalisingly close so she can feel her pulse jump before she backs away and they both catch their breath. 

They both take a look at the aftermath, and Lou's hands are on her hips as she grins, inspecting the battlefield.

"...Well, I suppose we'd better get the place cleaned up..."

Debbie sighs, and as she walks past, Lou catches her around the waist and tugs Debbie gently back into her, resting her chin on Debbie's shoulder. 

"...Nah. I think it's perfect like this."

"You're not worried about slip hazards?"

"Nope. Shouldn't be a problem. It's less of a risk than fake snow or a foam party and those happen all the times in other, lesser, more tacky venues.

Debbie shakes her head, but leans back for a kiss Lou is glad to surrender. 

"... All is forgiven?"

She asks softly, tentatively, and the words brush across Lou's lips like a breeze.

Lou tightens her arms around Debbie's waist again and kisses her like a benediction, like a seal. 

"...All is forgiven."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. annoying relatives/friends come over for advent coffee

Debbie's starting to adjust slowly to a normal person's schedule. A normal person's schedule here should be read as halfway between her own schedule she came out of prison running on, and the schedule Lou's been functioning on for years. She can understand it, and if anything it's advantageous for running the club. Honestly, after the first few weeks and months... she's still proud when she looks at the clock display when she wakes up in the morning and sees something that's later than about 6 AM. Every hour she can get feels like a victory.

This morning it's 8:30, and she feels like she's maybe still paying the price for the night after their fight. As much as she's in denial about aging, she can't quite keep up with the lack of sleep the way she used to be able to. She tucks in closer to Lou's side, hooking one leg over the blonde's where Lou's splayed out on her back, and nuzzling into her shoulder. She smells so good, even first thing in the morning, and it makes waking up with her all the sweeter. That being said, Debbie honestly can't think of anywhere else she would rather be. 

Lou groans, and Debbie hides a smile, pressing a kiss to her shoulderblade. 

"C'mon baby, we should get up..."

"'S too early..."

"I know it's early baby, but we need to get up..."

"Why. Got you right here. Nothing to get up for."

"Because the girls will be over at 11 for coffee."

"...Ugghhhhh.... why did we invite them again?"

"We invited them because we love them, remember? And it's been a while since we've had the chance to catch up. Daphne and Rose said they had some news, and with Daphne you know she'll have a lot to tell us about her recent successes. Rose has been working on a collaboration with Amita..."

"If we already know all this crap, why do we have to meet up to hear about it in person?"

Debbie just about manages to muffle her laugh before it startles out of her. Lou's accent is particularly strong when she's barely awake, and it always sends the best shivers through her. 

"Because it's only nice, and they're our friends, and we'll enjoy it really."

Lou's hands are on Debbie's ass as she squeezes and tugs her close, eyes opening slowly, hazy and blue as a summer sky. 

Debbie squirms a little and bites her lip, trying not to give Lou any hint of how well that's working, but the spark in Lou's eye and the knowing tilt of her lips mean this isn't going to end well for her. 

"Lou... we need to get up... take a shower, eat something... I know it's against your usual principles but breakfast needs to be a thing, and consciousness needs to be a thing."

"I don't know about you but I'm feeling very conscious."

"...Can we at least compromise on shower sex?"

Lou muses for a long moment, considering, taking the opportunity to kiss Debbie, lingering, tasting her. 

"...I guess that's a deal we could strike."

"Okay. Mmn... unh... Lou... that might... that might mean that we should... stop doing this here? And now?"

"Don't you like it?"

"You /know/ I do, but you're just as good in the shower as you are in the bed baby, and it's been a while..."

"That's true. Gotta keep my skills sharp..."

"Hnn!"

***

By some miracle, by the time 11 AM rolls around, they are both upright, conscious, and dressed. Lou's in her usual clothes, leather pants and a battered tee under her favourite jacket, a skinny blue tie wrapped around her neck and a shit-eating grin on her face. Debbie's settled for elegant wide-legged pants in a charcoal grey and a red blouse in deference to the season. Lou's looking at her like she's overdressed, but her clothes have always been her armour, and although this is a gathering of friends, it's still... well. It's a layer of vulnerability she's not prepared to strip away just yet. She's also pretty sure Lou appreciates the way the fabric drapes over the curve of her ass. 

There's a knock on the door, because being a parent has made Tammy extremely diligent about being on time for things. Rose and Daphne will probably roll up somewhere between 12 and 1, but honestly, Debbie's looking forward to catching up with Tammy and Leslie without any interference. 

Debbie answers the door while Lou sets the coffee brewing, and Tammy greets her with a hug, squeezing her tight, and god Debbie's so grateful for that, so grateful for Tammy, and this whole week has just been her being reminded of how lucky she is to have people like that in her life. 

Tammy hands her a box, which Debbie takes in both hands with a questioning look. 

"We brought donuts."

Leslie's behind her, greets them both with a casual wave and sets herself up on the couch, legs folded underneath her, draped in battered shades of grey. She throws Lou a casual salute, and the blonde brings a mug of black coffee over. 

"Tha's wha' I'm talkin' abou'. You get me."

"Coffee into code, right?"

"Genius fuel. How're you an' your girl gettin' along?"

"Pretty good. How about you two?"

"Yeah. Yeah. It's still pretty new, y'know? But I like it. I think it's good. For all of us."

"Leslie, you'd be good for anyone. But Tammy's an angel and I want to be clear on that."

"Don't worry. I know when I got somethin' good and I ain't plannin' on messin' around on her."

"Good to hear it."

Tammy shoots an affectionate glance at her girlfriend before she focuses all her attention back on Debbie, and fuck, Tammy has the mom look down, and Debbie is too old to feel like she wants to squirm, except that she's right back to being a guilty teenager again.

"How are you two doing now?" 

"Oh, you know... we're... pretty much back to normal."

"Uhhuh. Well that's good. What was the fight about?"

Debbie gives up trying to hold Tammy's gaze, and glances over to the kitchen on the pretext of checking on the coffee. She knows Tammy's not buying it."

"Just... something dumb, you know."

"Yes, I do know. What was the fight about?"

"...Decorating for Christmas..."

Tammy sighs, but she doesn't ask anything else and just hugs Debbie tight once more before going to collect her coffee. Lou's been making them up in order of complexity, which naturally means Debbie's nightmare milkshake is last. 

"So, how's everything going with you?"

"Oh, you know... it's going pretty well. We're still taking it slow."

"That's good, that's good... how's uh..."

"Oh he's fine, he's fine... he and his boyfriend have a place together now, just across town so... they see the kids regularly. They're taking them on Christmas actually, and they're coming back home to me on Boxing Day so..."

"Well if you don't have plans... I mean, you'd be welcome to spend the day with us?"

Tammy nods, gazing into nothingness through the steam of her coffee for a moment before her attention snaps back to Debbie. 

"Thanks. Is it okay if I think about it? Leslie and I haven't talked exactly about what we're doing yet, if anything, so I just... want to keep things kind of fluid?"

"Oh no, no of course, totally understand."

"And... for what it's worth if you decide to rescind that invitation that's cool too. I know it's your first Christmas together for a while so... we don't want to intrude..."

Tammy tucks her legs up underneath herself and leans into Leslie's side, and Debbie can see how easily the two of them fit together, like puzzle pieces. She doesn't hold any grudge against Tammy's ex-husband, because that's up to Tammy and she doesn't have a problem with him. It's still nice to see her with someone who makes her look so relaxed though. It would be good for some of Leslie's chill to rub off on her. 

***

Daphne and Rose arrive just as the others are discussing what to do about lunch. The plans had been left fairly open ended, with an understanding that everyone needed to leave by three at the latest, whatever time they arrived, because Saturday was a busy day at the club and Lou needed time to prepare. For Tammy that wasn't a problem, because she had her kids to pick up from weekend sports, and that was something she was never late for when it was her turn to do it. Really, everything had worked out pretty equitably, and co-parenting wasn't a problem between the two of them. 

Evidently not courting the cameras today, the two of them were still wearing their usual sunglasses, but Daphne was either fresh off a plane, or fresh off a long night (or very early morning). 

"Well hello ladies... and how's it going? Wow I just love what you've done with the place... Debbie, but this must have been your work... oh how utterly charming..."

"I like it. I was looking for some colour inspiration for my next collection, and actually I hadn't thought of how well those shades work together really. It's inspired. Perhaps not for Spring Summer but maybe next year's round of Autumn Winter... metallics... hmm... spheres... ball skirts... leg of mutton sleeves..."

Rose tugged a notebook out of her capacious handbag and started sketching. 

Daphne paused for the briefest moment, then squeezed Rose's elbow and left her to it. She was very good about letting her work when genius struck, and although it had been hard, she had also learned that if she didn't keep an eye on things, Rose was likely to forget her keys, her wallet, her phone, drinking, eating, and sleeping in some combination. Having to keep an eye on those things for someone else was enough to elevate Daphne Kluger to a slightly higher level of maturity, but she didn't particularly want to advertise that. 

"Coffee, Daphne?"

"Please darling, that would be wonderful..."

Lou's already heading for the kitchen, but she glances back over your shoulder.

"...Don't worry Rose, I'll make you a cup of tea, I've got a gorgeous white tea and raspberry that I think you'll just love. Oh, and Daphne, if you keep calling me darling I'm not responsible for Debbie's actions."

"...How come people put up with it from Rose but not from me?"

"Because Rose is a sweetheart, and you, /darling/, are a cold-hearted grade A bitch." Debbie toasts her with her fresh cup of coffee, saccharine smile on her lips, "It's why we love you."

Daphne flops down on the empty chair with a dramatic flounce, and grins. 

"Well that's good. Having to pretend to be nice is /exhausting/."

Lou laughs, carrying over the coffee and handing it over.

"Thank you... oh, god is that a donut box?"

"Yes, yes it is. Hungry?"

"Fuck yes, sugar and carbs? The taboo of the forbidden makes it more attractive."

"No taboo here, knock yourself out. Please not literally."

"Deal."

Daphne's response is muffled as she takes a huge bite, and licks the jelly and powdered sugar off her lips. 

"What's the plan?"

"We haven't got one past ordering something for lunch, and also a reminder that the Christmas party is on Tuesday night."

"Awesome. Mid-week can be so boring."

"For us it's the weekend."

"Oh darling Hollywood is one long weekend..."

Debbie rolls her eyes but resists the urge to throw something at her because she doesn't /actually/ want Daphne to end up scalding herself with that coffee she's holding. 

"So, what are we thinking for lunch?"

"Can I put a vote in for pizza?"

"Pizza's not proper ingenue food, Daph."

"No but... I'm too old to be an ingenue, and also I'm starving and all out of fucks to give, so I'm voting for the option packed with carbs, fats, and mystery grease."

The rest of the women assembled exchange glances, and after a moment, nods. 

"...Yeah. Pizza."

"But since it was your idea Daph," Lou is standing in the kitchen, grinning, "You can pick up the tab."

"Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. They go ice skating

It's Lou who wakes first on the Sunday, and that in itself is remarkable. It's almost never her, and for a moment she wonders whether Debbie might be sick. She checks her temperature, a brush to her forehead which transforms into brushing her fingers through her hair as if it's the easiest thing in the world. Debbie stirs and nuzzles into her touch but there's no sign of a fever, so Lou kisses her brow and smiles. Fuck, but Debbie is beautiful when she's asleep. 

She'd been wondering about springing a little seasonal surprise on Debbie, and as she lies here with her partner tucked right up next to her, the sunlight dancing in her hair. 

"...Morning, beautiful. How are you doing?"

"Mmmn... don't wanna get up..."

"I know darling... but I was thinking we could maybe go do something today?"

"Mmmmn... what did you have in mind? Because bed is really high on my priority list right now so it needs to be seriously tempting to be a better offer..."

"I'm not tempting enough for you?"

"You're plenty tempting but if you were just offering sex you wouldn't be being coy about it."

"I'll have you know I can be coy if the circumstances call for it."

"Mmmn... haven't seen you play coy in at least ten years, and when you have it's never with me."

"That's because you're way too pretty for me to play coy with."

"So what is this plan you have?"

"It involves hot chocolate?"

"Okay, but we can have hot chocolate in bed."

"Trip to the city?"

"We live in the city."

"Manhattan. You like Manhattan."

"I do like Manhattan. Are you offering to take me shopping?"

"Baby you don't need to go shopping." Lou nuzzles in behind Debbie's ear, and takes a deep breath. She's still not sure how this proposition is going to go down, but she's not wedded to it and if she doesn't try she'll never know. "I was thinking... maybe we could go ice skating? That's what people do in winter right?"

Debbie shifts back to look at her, surprised, but it's not a no.

"....Where's this come from?"

Lou shrugs one laconic shoulder, not wanting to look too committed to this. 

"I don't know? Thought it might be fun..."

"It'll be rammed..."

"Makes it harder to fall over?"

Debbie laughs and kisses her.

"Didn't think Australians knew how to skate."

"We don't get an awful lot of practice, it's true, but I'd kinda like to try? And I'd like to go with you?"

"..." Debbie kisses her, swift and sweet, smiling, "Okay. But since I haven't skated for years and it sounds like you've never been, we're going to Central Park, not to Rockefeller, okay?"

Lou smiles and kisses Debbie right on the nose. 

"Deal."

"I'm going to go take a shower then. I'm going to start the day warm, even if I might not finish it that way..."

"Wait up, I'll come too..."

"In that case I'm sure we both will..."

***

It is freezing outside, and Lou is grateful for Debbie's reminder that gloves were basically essential for ice skating. She has a pair of fleece-lined black leather ones she was particularly proud of. She only remembers that she acquired them after Debbie went away when she notices the flush on Debbie's cheeks as Lou pulls them on, flexing her fingers, the leather gleaming dull in the light.

They make their way to Central Park, and the rink there is pretty busy, but Lou can already tell it's nowhere near as bad as the Rockefeller rink, and she's kinda glad she listened to Debbie's insistence that they come here instead.

"So, Tonya Harding, what's the plan?"

"If I'm Tonya Harding, what does that make you, Nancy Kerrigan?"

"You kneecapped me through your beauty."

Lou stares at her, but she can't stop herself from laughing. 

"Okay, terrible 90s jokes that are in very poor taste aside, are we ready?"

Debbie grins and loops her arm through Lou's.

"We're ready. Skate, and then you owe me a spiked hot chocolate, with whipped cream and marshmallows."

"I don't know that the vendor here has booze."

"And I know for a fact you've got your flask in the back pocket of those very tight pants, so how about we cut the crap?"

Lou grins and kisses her, a quick, light peck on the lips, loving the way Debbie leans in after her, wanting more and frustrated when she doesn't get it. 

"Alright baby, let's go..."

And she leads the way to the booth to pay and get their skates. 

***

It turns out that they're both terrible at skating, and after the first few bone-bruising falls, Lou's abandoned her usual overconfidence to stick to hugging the wall, but she's smiling so widely her cheeks ache with it and she's convinced that's more than just the cold. 

Debbie's terrible too. Lou can see the evidence that she might once have been better than this, but it's been decades and what muscle memory she might have had is letting her down. The first circuit they made without falling was by clinging to each other for balance, laughing breathlessly at the way it wasn't helping at all and savouring the way they feel /normal/.

They skate for an hour, and Lou aches all over, muscles she's never used before protesting her demands on them, and she's pretty sure they might both be too sore for sex later, but oh, it's worth it, and a hot bath will take the sting out of it. That and a rub down. Maybe they can take turns...

It's a fluke when she manages to pin Debbie up against the side. If she's completely honest, she was just steering to keep her balance and Debbie happened to be conveniently in the way, but the kiss they share is warm and full of laughter, and Lou can understand why people do this. She's also improved enough that she has a hint of what people who are actually good at this might get out of it. For the brief moments when she gets it right, skating feels like flying, and it's /almost/ as good as the bike. 

Debbie is warm against her, warm and solid and the kiss tastes like cinnamon even though Lou knows that has to be her imagination. 

"Spiked hot chocolate or mulled cider?"

"Whichever option, there's going to be whisky in it. Maybe one of each?"

"I like mulled cider, I'd forgotten that. Proper cider though, not this American apple juice crap."

Debbie laughs and sucks Lou's lip into her mouth for the briefest moment, lingering in the kiss. 

"Mmmn... well there's nothing stopping us? We could make mulled cider and mulled wine for the Christmas party."

"...I like to mull, do you like to mull?"

Lou is grinning again in a way that Debbie knows she's missing something, but she's not really in the mood to indulge that joke and so instead she kisses Lou to shut her up. 

"...This has been a lot of fun, thank you. I have really, really enjoyed it, a lot more than I was expecting to, but... honestly, every inch of my body hurts and the ice has soaked through the knees of my jeans, so how about we skate over to the exit, go get warmed up, and call it a day?"

Lou lets Debbie turn her, both hands holding onto the rail as Debbie takes the balance of the power in the situation and shifts it the way she always does so expertly, the last kiss on the ice lingering and hot despite the temperature around them. 

"Sounds perfect to me..."

Debbie glances back over her shoulder and winks, calling back to her:

"Everything's always perfect with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. They're snowed in! What do they do?
> 
> Each other. They do each other.
> 
> I am so sorry about the ending, I couldn't help myself...
> 
> Special shoutout to loumillerlesbian for the list of sentence prompts that inspired some of the dialogue. I got eleven of them in here I think.

It's a rude awakening when Lou gets hit in the face by bright light, and she throws an arm over her face and yells. 

"What the FUCK!"

Squinting, she just about makes out Debbie silhouetted against the window, which is the source of her current agony. 

Debbie's standing there though, glorious in just her underwear, but staring out the window with a frown on her face, and Lou shifts, struggling to prop herself up on her elbow, trying to make out what it is outside that's got her so bothered. 

"What is it, Deb? Or are you blinding me for the sheer joy of it?"

"It's snowing."

That's enough to make Lou sit bolt upright, and she frowns.

"...You're fucking with me."

"Nope. Must have come in overnight, but I'm not. It's pretty heavy too. I'm guessing the gritters don't come out this far."

"No. If it's that heavy... well, guess it's a good thing the club's closed tonight, so we don't have to worry about that at least..."

"We've got plenty of food in, so we're not going to starve... but it's not like we can go out and do stuff..."

"No, but we're probably not at immediate risk of cabin fever either. If it's that bad out there, then you might as well come back to bed."

Debbie gives her a look, but Lou can tell from here that her hooded eyes are far from a refusal, and Lou's grin spreads slow across her face. 

Debbie steps away from the window, turning to face Lou, one hand on her hip as it pops out, and Lou pauses to just enjoy this, to admire every inch of Debbie's body, gaze trailing over the long, long graceful lines. Debbie just stands there and lets Lou appreciate her, a self-satisfied little smile on her lips as she basks in it and Lou resists the urge to applaud.

When she's satisfied with the hunger she's managed to stir, written all over Lou's face, Debbie's other hand comes up and deftly unclips the front clasp of her bra, letting it fall open with the other arm still on her hip.

Lou can't quite help the noise of want that escapes her, and Debbie's little smile becomes a full-fledged smirk. 

"See something you like?"

"Oh, you know it..."

"Mmmn... and what are you going to do about it?"

Lou smirks and shoves the sheets off herself, lying gloriously naked back against the pillows and giving Debbie a chance to do the appreciating. She never gets tired of the way being a little bit shameless brings a colour to Debbie's cheeks. All these years, and that little trick still hasn't worn off yet. She lifts one hand and beckons, eyes on Debbie's, and despite the cold of losing the sheets, the heat building between them is enough to make up for it.

Debbie takes her time, crawling up the bed over Lou, leaning in close enough for a kiss, and Lou takes the chance to push the unhooked bra down Debbie's shoulders and cup her breasts, squeezing gently, seeing if she can coax a moan from Debbie's lips, lips that are too busy on hers to let out much noise. It won't be long before that changes. 

"I guess the best thing about weather like this is that we can take our time..."

"Remind me to thank Jack Frost..."

"You'll need to be able think straight for that baby and I don't plan on leaving you doing that by the time I'm done with you..."

"Mmm..." Debbie shivers deliciously and grins, "Promises, promises..."

They share another kiss, this one slow, exploratory, lingering, savouring, greedy... and Lou loves every second of it, cupping Debbie's jaw, keeping her there, stretching the sweetness of the moment out until it feels like it might shatter. 

When they break apart, Debbie is panting, and Lou's trying not to let it show how close she is to the same thing because she always likes hanging on to her superior control until the illusion dissipates and it becomes increasingly obvious just how much they feed each others' fires. The way Debbie gets so worked up, so wanton, so fucking beautiful gets to Lou /every single time/ and she can never quite believe how lucky she is when she sees Debbie's eyes black with desire, pupils blown wide.

She has the Ocean on her back in a blink, kissing her lips, her jaw, her collarbone, taking her time there to linger and nip and suck, working a mark there because it's been too long since she last gave Debbie her mark and it's setting the tone because /fuck/ she wants to finish wearing some of Debbie's.

They're both still a little sore from yesterday, but with the weather outside, there's no need to rush, and Lou's taking this chance to explore every inch of the woman underneath her, worshipping her breasts, lavishing attention and bites down the plane of her stomach as she strokes Debbie's hips and nuzzles lower. 

Her thumbs stroke Debbie's hip bones, and Debbie presses up with a whine as Lou takes a deep breath and purrs. 

"Oh baby, you smell so good, you know that? Never get tired of this... can't think of a better breakfast either..."

"Oh, fuck..."

Lou smirks and tugs Debbie's panties down with her teeth because she /can/, and sometimes it's worth savouring that. Especially with the way it makes Debbie's breath hitch. 

She traces Debbie's slit with the very tip of her tongue, and follows that with a finger. 

"Oh baby you're so wet for me..."

"So fucking wet for you..." Debbie breathes, arching her back, and Lou can see her eyes fluttering from here, can see how badly Debbie wants to squirm, and she has an idea.

Lou shifts back on the bed, and bites her lip as Debbie whines in frustration. She swats Debbie's inner thigh, and the gasp goes right through her, straight to her core. 

"Spread your legs so I can see all of you. That's it... good girl... Look how wet you are. Are you aching for me?" 

"Fuck- Lou-"

Lou dives back in before Debbie can say anything more, cupping her ass to bring Debbie's core closer, lapping at her, gathering every bit of slick because she's greedy, and she can be. 

"You taste so good. I wanna eat you out until you're screaming at me to stop, baby."

"HNNNNNGH! What's- ha- what's stopping you?"

And both of them forget how to talk for a while, until Lou settles back with her face covered in slick, licking her lips and smirking.

Debbie's flat on her back and panting, boneless, eyes closed, and Lou gives her a little moment to catch her breath before she leans in for a hungry kiss that Debbie is only too pleased to surrender. 

Debbie licks some of her slick off Lou's lips, and the blonde purrs, pleased. 

"That's it baby, lick up your mess..."

"Lou... fuck... your mouth feels so good against my pussy, you know that?" 

"Kinda hard to miss baby with the way you come... best part is here we don't need to come quietly... might have to find a way to keep you quiet, maybe fuck you around the corner in the club one night, or in the bathroom... with nothing else to hand I could always gag you with your panties... or just slip them to the side and fuck you up against the wall... You'd let me, wouldn't you."

Debbie /whines/, and Lou is already so worked up it's hard to resist. The images she's presenting Debbie with are working on her just as much, and she's making a mental note to find an opportunity to follow through.

"Fuck... Fuck, Lou, you can't- can't keep talking like that..."

And Lou purrs, the sound rumbling low in her chest as she presses a finger to her chin, eyes on Debbie's. 

"...You're going to have to stop me then..."

Debbie growls low, and Lou chuckles, knowing that whatever's going to come next will be /absolutely/ worth it as the brunette somehow summons the energy to surge up from the mattress and claim Lou's lips in a searing kiss. Her hands land on Lou's tits, pinching her nipples, and Lou gasps, tilting her head back because they've always been so sensitive, and Debbie knows just how to extract every single sound from her. 

"Mmmn... your nipples are awfully sensitive aren't they... You like that?"

"Deb-"

"Ah ah ah... it's my turn now. I want to taste you. I want to mark you. It's my turn now, isn't it."

And Lou can't do anything but fall back against the pillows and surrender to her partner. The weather outside might be frightful but as far as Lou's concerned, it can carry on snowing. 

Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Christmas party

Fortunately Tuesday dawns bright and clear, and although there's still snow on the ground it's melted enough that there's no risk of needing to call the party off.

Debbie stares out at the parking lot outside, covered in grey snow and slush, ice and puddles, arms around herself. When another set of arms comes around her, hands covering hers, coaxing her finger from where they're curled into the fabric of her soft sweater as Lou presses a kiss to the spot behind her ear. 

"That's your thinking face."

"It is my thinking face."

"I can always tell. You overthink everything. What are you overthinking this time?"

"I'm thinking we should probably make up the spare beds tonight in case the temperature drops and it's too icy for people to make their ways home in the dark..."

Lou props her chin on Debbie's shoulder and takes her own look out the window. 

"...Yeah, you're right. I'll have to make sure the lot's salted and cleared when we get through to Thursday, but I'm not doing all that work just for tonight."

Debbie leans back into her, and Lou takes her weight gladly. Debbie can feel how smug she is about it, but fuck it, there's nobody else here, and she's always happy to indulge Lou's possessive side. When it comes to it, Debbie can be pretty possessive too, but occasions to indulge that are comparatively few. Mainly she just finds it comforting how Lou is so shameless about wanting her, loving her, because Debbie knows her own flaws so painfully well. She can obsess over everything wrong with her, and marvel at how Lou seems to... not deny those things, but be entirely unfazed by them. When Lou's leaving trails of kisses and marks all over her body, all the flaws seem to disappear, and Debbie forgets everything else. She basks in the way Lou touches her, claims her, loves her so constantly. There's nothing else that can make her feel quite so at peace. 

"That's fair. Do we need anything?"

"I'm pretty sure we're stocked for this, and I'm not above taking it out of inventory and writing it off. Besides didn't you get everything on sale?"

"More or less..."

"Do we have a plan?"

"You're asking me if I have a plan?"

"Okay, fine. Are you going to /share/ the plan with me?"

"Do you want to know the whole plan or just the bits you have to do?"

"I'd rather know the whole plan so that if everything goes to shit and you need me to step up and cover things, I know what to keep an eye on."

Debbie pauses, then turns her head just enough to press a kiss to Lou's jaw, whichever part of it it is that she can reach, because it's hard to explain just how much she appreciates that. It's so nice to have a partner she can rely on to have her back. She's been trying to trust Lou a little more since she got out of prison, because keeping all her plans to herself hasn't always worked out that well, and she doesn't need to learn a lesson /that/ many times before it sticks.

"We said 6, so... Leslie and Tammy will be here at 5:30 in case they can do anything to help, Constance will be here at 5:45 to see if there's an opportunity to start stocking up on food, Amita will arrive on the dot of 6 with a gorgeous hostess gift, and Rose and Daphne will arrive anywhere between 8 and 9."

Lou chuckles, and Debbie can feel it vibrate through her, and it makes her shiver just a little bit in the best way because she loves being this close. 

“Yeah, I suspect that’s more or less how it’s going to go… so what’s the timetable?”

“Maybe we should start with breakfast? Or at least coffee, but like, preferably actual food as well because I like food?”

“This seems like a reasonable place to start, yes. After that?”

“After that you can clean the living room up while I check what supplies we have and run to the store if we need anything. I’m in charge of food, you’re in charge of drinks, I was planning on basically just doing a lot of prepared party food, because I’m not messing about making things from scratch when I could /not/ do that, and it’ll be nice to just spend time with our friends occasionally disrupted by the ping of the oven timer. I figure if I get enough party food for sixteen people that should serve the eight of us to just nibble on throughout the evening and hopefully stop people getting drunk off your drinks too fast.”

“I could put everyone on half measures?”

Debbie rolls her eyes. 

“You do that and you’ll be on half measures. I’m not doing this sober.”

“You love them.”

“I do. I love all of them. I love you too. That doesn’t mean I want to do this sober.”

Lou tilts her head, considering, then nods and kisses the side of Debbie’s throat. 

“…Fair. Are you sure about this?”

Debbie sighs, closing her eyes and just focusing on the feeling of Lou against her, the feel of her breasts against Debbie’s shoulders, her arms around Debbie’s waist like an anchor, a life preserver, keeping her afloat. She’s warm, solid strength, and there is nothing Debbie wouldn’t do for her, nothing she can’t face with Lou by her side. 

“…Yeah. I want to do this. They’re our friends. They’re practically family. And I want to see them and celebrate with them. It just… suddenly feels like a lot now we’re here, you know? I haven’t hosted anything in… forever, and I just… want to get it right. I want it to go well.”

“It’s more important for you to relax enough to enjoy it than it is for it to go well. We’re not trying to rival Daphne’s A-list parties, we’re just trying to do something fun with friends.”

And Debbie opens her eyes slowly, glancing up to find Lou’s ocean blue sapphires right there, and she smiles because she can’t help it being that close. 

“I know you’re right, but you also know it’s not that simple, don’t you…”

Lou grins and leans in to press a quick kiss to her lips. 

“Yes. I know. I’ve dated you for over twenty years. I know nothing is that simple when it comes to you.”

“I think I resent that?”

“You overthink things in the quest to make sure things are perfect for other people. My job is to take your mind off it so that you get to enjoy them too.”

“Mmmn… you do come up with some very creative solutions to that.”

“I know. But I feel like now isn’t the time, so how about we grab a shower and take it from there? I should probably get things mulling before too long.”

“…How strong are you planning to make them?”

Lou just grins. 

“Trust me.”

“…You know when you say that it has the opposite effect, right? You know this?”

Lou winks and heads towards the shower, leaving Debbie to follow her, shaking her head and grinning.

***

The evening goes more or less as expected, and honestly Debbie's glad of it. It's not that she doesn't have faith in her own abilities. She does, of course she does. Planning is what she's good at, executing things without a hitch, identifying flaws... but sometimes that's not enough, and a job is sometimes easier than something... personal. 

She was pretty much spot on about who was going to turn up when, and by the time 1 AM rolls around, she's also glad she bought the right amount of food. Lou's been keeping everyone's drinks topped up, with mulled wine (in red and white), mulled cider, and spirits. There's also juice and water, but none of them have really been partaking in that. They played a few rowdy party games, then Leslie pulled out a joint, and they're all slightly high and giggly. 

Debbie's pretty sure that's why what was originally supposed to be a game of strip poker has turned into Tammy snuggling into Leslie's lap while Leslie plays with her hair, Rose curled up asleep with her head in Amita's lap, Constance trying to throw peanuts in Daphne's mouth while Daphne hangs her head upside down over the arm of the couch (Debbie has counted at least three go straight down Daphne's cleavage instead, she's pretty sure they'll be greeted with enthusiasm by whoever it is takes Daphne's bra off later.) and Debbie resting her head on Lou's shoulder, watching the others while Lou's hand gently plays in her hair. This is far more than she would usually allow in front of other people, especially with the whole gang here, but actually... she's finding she doesn't mind too much. 

It's a strange thought to realise that they feel like family. Not that Debbie was ever particularly close to her family, with the exception of Danny, but... pulling together that job has been the triumph of her career in more ways than one, and she doesn't mind the fact that these idiots still seem to be part of her life. 

People have already laid claim to the spare beds, and knowing that they're (in theory) all adults who can take care of themselves (and having blown out the candles and confiscated all sources of ignition), Debbie can feel exhaustion settling into her bones and she turns to rest her forehead against Lou's nose, smiling to herself when the blonde tilts her head up to kiss Debbie's forehead. 

"...Tired, baby?"

"...Yeah... would it be rude to go to bed?"

"I'll be honest, I don't think anyone will notice. Want me to come with?"

Debbie turns her eyes on Lou, as huge as she can make them as she blinks innocently. 

"...I can't sleep without you there..."

Lou shakes her head and chuckles low, tapping Debbie gently on the nose with the tip of her finger. 

"You are utterly ridiculous, you know that? But you did well Deb... I'm really proud of you."

And Debbie's secret little smile is the sweetest sight Lou's seen in a while, and she can't resist the urge to taste it from her lips. 

"... C'mon. Bedtime. The others can take care of themselves. And the cameras are rolling so I can charge them for damages in the morning."

"...I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"Oh sweetheart, I never joke."

"I can't tell if that's a very good poker face, or a very bad one."

"In which case it's probably a good thing for you that the game fell apart. How about when we get upstairs you take your clothes off and we explore the inevitable end result?"

"Overconfidence isn't the secret to poker, baby."

"Maybe not, but it works nine out of ten times for getting you naked, so I'll take my chances."

Debbie rolls her eyes, but she's laughing as she heads to the stairs, Tammy waving her a sweet goodnight from where she's safely ensconced in Leslie's lap. 

Yeah. It's been a good party. Now, though, all she wants is her pillow and her Lou, preferably in that order. 

Even without reading the cards, she's pretty sure the odds are in her favour on that one.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. christmas shopping with the best friend. voluntarily? is it torture or fun?
> 
> It's the return of Tasha and Sue (who feature more in the "Stay" series), part of my wider kind of fleshed out universe/headcanon for Debbie and Lou, and who technically originally belong to Marvel. Here they're just part of the scenery, after all, it's not like Debbie wouldn't have contacts ;)

Lou is woken in the morning by Debbie shifting against her and then going ramrod stiff and cursing. She groans and tugs the brunette back against her, arms around her waist, nuzzling into her shoulder, trying to placate Debbie a bit because whatever this is cannot possibly be that big a deal and Lou is warm and comfortable and half asleep. 

"Mmmn... whuzzit?"

"We are supposed to be meeting Tasha and Sue in town in less than an hour."

"...Fuck."

It's not /quite/ a surge of adrenaline, because Lou doesn't have the same thing about being on time as Debbie does, but they had made plans and in the excitement of last night they had both completely forgotten, including forgetting to set an alarm. They will just about be able to make it in time but it's going to be tight, and she's not sure how many of the team are still crashed out outside in various positions outside. 

"...Alright, well, we'd better get in the shower, I guess."

"Yeah, we had. But there's not time to get frisky this time."

"I think I'm too sleepy for that."

"You've demonstrated amply over the years that you are never too sleepy for that..."

Debbie pulls away as she stands up and Lou whines a little despite herself because Debbie was warm and she's really not so keen on this, but she follows her, stumbling towards the bathroom. A shower will help wake her up. 

***

By some miracle, they make it on time. Lou's never been gladder of her bike. Amita and Tammy had both already been up and about, and as the two most sensible of the group had been tasked with making sure the others leave and the place is locked up afterwards.

Sue and Tasha are both sitting at a table in the little coffee shop. Both of them have their hands wrapped around mugs covered with an obscene amount of whipped cream. 

"What are you two drinking?"

Lou asks as she slides in next to Tasha, Debbie flopping opposite her, next to Sue, letting her head land on the blonde's shoulder. Sue looks entirely unfazed. Lou supposes she's put up with so much from Debbie that it doesn't even register anymore. 

"At Sue's suggestion, I'm trying the black forest hot chocolate, and I have to say I'm pleasantly surprised. Sue's having some kind of pure sugar white chocolate monstrosity."

Sue grins and takes another sip, apparently oblivious to the whipped cream moustache she's acquired while Tasha smiles indulgently at her. 

"It's delicious."

Debbie is looking far too intrigued by the prospect for Lou's comfort, so she decides to intervene.

"...Well how about we get some drinks and join you and then... I know this was just meant to be a catch up but actually Tasha if you've got some time, I'd appreciate your help with something? And we can let those two burn off their sugar rushes unsupervised."

"That could be a dangerous gamble, but I admit I don't relish the prospect of the sugar kicking in, so I'd be happy to help you out..."

There's a sharp look in Tasha's eyes which tells Lou she's worked out there's something more to this. Lou doesn't particularly want to get into this right now, it's an idea on a whim, but it's the culmination of something that's been bubbling away in the back of her mind for a while. She wants a second opinion and a second pair of eyes, and there's probably nobody better for that than Tasha. She's at least likely to be in Lou's corner on this matter.

Debbie blinks, but she and Sue share a look and shrug. 

"Well if you two are going Christmas shopping, then so will we? We can meet up together again for lunch?"

Lou smiles gratefully, glad that she's gotten away with this. Besides, it'll be nice for Debbie and Sue to have some time to catch up, and she's missed Tasha. 

In an attempt to cover her relief, Lou stands back up again. 

"I'll get this. Deb, what are you having?"

"Black forest hot chocolate, please."

"Sure."

Lou's pretty sure that, if nothing else, she needs a coffee.

***

"So... what is it that you wanted to get me on my own for?" Natasha asks, as she follows Lou along the street. Lou knows she didn't cover her ulterior motive that well, but being among friends means it's probably not a big deal, and she can find some way to distract Debbie later on so she doesn't ask too many questions. 

"I... There's something I've been thinking about buying Debbie for a while. Or... not that long. Been thinking about thinking about for a while. And I think now's the time. But it's the kind of thing where I want a second pair of eyes."

"...It's not like you to second guess your own judgement."

It's almost a relief that Tasha isn't commenting on how flustered she sounds. Lou can hear how it's all coming out, and she hates it, but at least this is a non-judgemental (if amused) audience.

"No, it's not. But... you know... big decisions."

"...And you asked other people's opinions before you bought the club, did you?"

Lou can't come up with a response to that and instead pulls a face and tries to ignore the smirk dancing on Tasha's lips. 

She pushes open the door to a dingy little shop, ignoring the bell. Tasha follows her in and glances around, taking in the glass cases around the place, and the old man behind the counter. Her laser eyes settle on Lou, and Lou can understand how she's so good at her job because right now it feels like Tasha is looking straight through her. 

She looks away and swallows, addressing the man behind the counter. 

"Hey Claude... can I see those rings?"

"Sure can Lou, you were looking at the sapphires right?"

"Yeah. The vintage stuff. I'm not interested in new."

"Don't worry, I got you covered."

He opens the case up and pulls two velvet trays of rings out, setting them on the counter, and turning back to what he was doing. 

"Take your time. I'm in no rush."

Lou steps closer to the counter and glances to Tasha, who takes her cue beautifully and joins her, looking down at the goods.

"...So. For Debbie?"

Lou nods mutely, suddenly unable to talk about it because the whole thing seems so huge. She can only hope she'll be smoother than this when the time comes, but right now all she knows is this is absolutely the right decision.

"...Not diamonds?"

Lou shakes her head. 

"Diamonds aren't really Debbie. She might be an Ocean, but the real Debbie... she's a lot more classic than that. Something with diamonds on it, sure, but only if they're old stones. She doesn't believe in the whole jewellery trade myth. That's why I'm looking at vintage rings."

Tasha nods slowly, and Lou is surprised how relieved she is that Tasha believes her about diamonds. On the surface it might seem like the perfect fit for Debbie's personality, but not... for the person she is underneath. 

"Okay. So something classic. Are the sapphires a play on her surname or just because blue really suits her?"

"Because blue really suits her. And I think... I'm leaning towards platinum or white gold rather than yellow gold."

"I can see that..."

Tasha begins picking over the trays, and as much as Lou has an eye for jewellery, she knows Tasha has much more experience with the classic stuff than she does. Her style is a little more... eclectic. It's not that she doesn't know quality, but... well. There's no one better for this. 

They spend a good half an hour poring over the rings and in the end Lou is satisfied with the one they've settled on. She can imagine it on Debbie's finger, the way the light from it will play with her eyes, her hair, her skin... and something settles into place inside her. This is right. She knows it, better than she's known anything before. 

She pushes the ring across the counter and Claude glances up. 

"Made your choice?"

Lou glances at Tasha, who gives her the slightest nod, and turns back to Claude, her jaw set. 

"...Yeah. I'll take it."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. snow day. they spend a day in the snow

Honestly, buying the ring makes Lou a lot giddier than she expected it to, and although it's such a small thing, she can't help but keep slipping her hand into her pocket to touch the small velvet box like it's a talisman. Now is not the time. She hasn't yet settled on when the right moment will be, but it's not... now. It needs to be special. Debbie deserves it to be special. 

When they meet back up with Debbie and Sue, Lou is grateful for the fact that Tasha takes some of the attention off her. She both hates and loves the way Debbie absolutely demolishes her control, but she wouldn't change it. 

"Did you two get what you needed?"

"Yes thank you. All sorted. What kind of mischief did you two get up to?"

Debbie and Sue exchange a significant glance

"We made the most of the opportunity?"

Lou is more than capable of spotting the bags they're carrying. She rather suspects that with Sue along, Debbie might have made legitimate purchases for once, or at least, mostly legitimate. Sue's carrying a bag from Debbie's favourite lingerie store. Debbie has evidently decided that, based on the contents of her advent calendar so far, she probably doesn't need anything new (though Lou has never objected to a surprise).

It seems that Tasha has spotted that too given the way she snuggles up behind Sue, arms around the blonde in a way that's very reminiscent of one of Lou's favourite ways to wrap up around Debbie. Given the flush on Sue's cheeks and the way she's giggling, Lou's pretty sure she has a feeling for what's going on. She wonders whether she and Debbie look that carefree and happy together... she hopes so. Having Debbie there is the best feeling in the world.

"Well, it's been great to see you both. We'll be heading back now, see if the children have actually locked up behind themselves. It's always a risk leaving people unsupervised in your home."

Tasha chuckles. 

"Truer words. Best of luck."

The other two head off, and Lou decides that Tasha had a good idea, wrapping her arms around Debbie's waist from behind and resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder. 

"...You have fun?"

"I did. Don't think I don't know you're up to something though."

"I'm always up to something. So are you. Let's not pretend otherwise. Don't ask questions and you'll hear no lies."

Debbie laughs and leans into her and Lou busies herself with investigating all the spots that make Debbie squirm. Staying behind her where possible, and keeping her distracted are Lou's best chances of being able to get the ring home undiscovered to hide it until the time is right.

When they finally get home (which is blessedly empty), Lou makes a show of sighing and stretching, yawning widely. 

"...Mmmn... not that the last few days haven't been fun, but can we agree no people tomorrow?"

"No people tomorrow. People the day after though."

Lou groans. 

"That's Saturday... it's like, the busiest day of the week... can't I cry off?"

"Nope... if I've got to suffer through it, you've got to suffer through it."

"What is it anyway?"

"Tammy's holiday party. She's got the kids so it's very low key. Mulled wine and mince pies, chance to see the kids... couple of hours open house but she's not invited many people."

Lou sighs, but it does actually sound quite nice, and she does want to go. 

"...Yeah okay. Guess we should go to that."

Debbie laughs. 

"We can come back before the club opens, or at least before things get busy. What do you want to do about dinner tonight?"

"See what's in the freezer?"

"I can cook something if you want?"

"I love you but I don't trust you in the kitchen."

Lou sighs and rolls her shoulders, heading for the fridge. There are vegetables that are still just about okay, and noodles in the cupboard. A quick stirfry sounds like the best option right now. Maybe a glass of wine. Yeah. Perfect.

***

Lou wakes slowly the next morning, wrapped in a muzzy cocoon of warmth and Debbie. There's nowhere else she'd rather be, and it's nice to wake up and find Debbie still there. It's a good sign that the Ocean has probably slept well, and they both always take joy in that. 

She presses a kiss to the bare skin of Debbie's shoulderblade and purrs as Debbie shifts back against her a little, turning her head to meet Lou's eyes. Lou grins. 

"Good morning, gorgeous..."

"Mmmn... every morning with you is a good morning."

"You're too kind."

"No, I'm just hoping if I flatter you enough you might get up and bring me coffee?"

Lou laughs, letting her forehead fall against Debbie's back for a moment. 

"...Two things. A) at least you're honest, and B) I refuse to call that creation you drink coffee. It's an insult to the name."

"That wasn't a no?"

Debbie's looking hopeful, and honestly even after this much time, Lou's just so /glad/ to have her back that it's impossible to resist. Not that she was ever that good at telling Debbie no even before she went to prison. 

Lou sighs and shakes her head, but she moves to get up all the same. 

"...Alright, fine. I'll be back."

Debbie snuggles into the warm patch Lou left behind, tugging the sheet up to her chin and grinning. Lou gives her a look and leaves, shaking her head. Really, it's surprising she doesn't have more mornings like this.

She gets down to the kitchen, the cool air raising goosebumps on her body because this place is /still/ awful to heat, and she sets the coffeemaker running, debating whether to grab any food. Food doesn't really appeal to her at this time of the morning, so she braces her hands on the counter and turns to look out of the window. She does a doubletake, and smiles a little to herself. Well, it might mean that the club isn't that busy tonight, but Thursday's usually pretty quiet anyway, and perhaps it'll mean they have a relaxing couple of days. 

She can't wait to tell Debbie.

When the coffee machine beeps, Lou grabs the mugs and makes her way back upstairs, setting them on the bedside table and throwing herself back onto the bed, tugging Debbie back up close again. 

Debbie purrs and snuggles up, leaning in for a long, warm kiss. 

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"Aside from you, you mean?"

"Well I was taking that for granted."

"It snowed again last night. It's everywhere. Good couple of inches."

As she expected, Debbie instantly perks up and lifts her head to try to look out the window. 

"Really?"

"Really."

"Amazing..."

"I mean, it's mid-December in New York. Snow's hardly unheard of."

"No, but... well... it's... "

Lou kisses her.

"You don't have to defend yourself. It's adorable. Can I take it you're planning to go out in it?"

Debbie blinks at her innocently. 

"...Maybe?"

Lou shakes her head and laughs, leaning in to steal another kiss. 

"...Do you want to build a snowman?"

"...You know, I couldn't escape Frozen, even in prison, but terrible earworms aside, yes. I would." Debbie hesitates, and there's a little hint of vulnerability on her face, and Lou waits until the remaining words come pouring out of her in a torrent, "...I want to build a snowman with you and come back in to warm up with kisses and cocoa with cream and marshmallows... and a slug of Baileys... I want to... just remember that I'm free and that I'm with you and do all the silly little things that... I haven't done in years."

There's a wistfulness to her words that Lou can't ignore, and she takes Debbie's hands, urging her fingers loose from the sheets. 

"We can. Of course we can. For you, I'm willing to risk frostbite. For nobody else, but for you..."

Debbie's smile is small but sweet, and Lou can't resist tasting it.

"...Thanks."

"Yeah, but I've never been able to say no to you."

"That's true."

***

Lou has to admit that Debbie really does look adorable in her bright blue hat and scarf and gloves, and for some reason Lou will never understand, she really has come alive in the snow. There's a flush in her cheeks and a sparkle in her eyes and Lou can't help but mirror it. Debbie's joy is infectious as they roll a huge ball of snow over to the space behind the club, working together to build a snowman. Lou didn't think people actually built snowmen that looked like the cartoons, but apparently that's what they're doing. 

"So, how are we going to decorate this thing?"

"I hadn't actually got that far."

"Traditionally it's a carrot, some coal, some sticks, and like, a hat and scarf right? I never understood putting a hat and scarf on a snowman."

"I'd guess insulation? Keep the heat out as much as in?"

"Maybe. What are we going to do?"

"...How about we finish building it, then go inside to warm up and think about decorations. By the time we've decided on anything it'll probably have melted into a giant snow penis anyway."

Lou starts laughing uncontrollably and tugs Debbie into a breathless kiss as their breath and laughter mingle in the air. 

"Fine. I like this plan. Let's go with that. If that's the case, does that mean we can go back inside now?"

"Yes. I think we've earned that hot chocolate."

"You can have Baileys in yours, I'm having bourbon in mine."

"Somehow I knew that would be the case."

"You know me too well, love."

"No such thing."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. comfy day on the couch with hot chocolate and cookies

True to her word, Debbie makes sure that they don't have any obligations on Friday. She knows Lou has a lower tolerance for that kind of thing than she does, but... truth be told, she's feeling a little worn too. The month so far has definitely had its ups and downs and moments she will savour, but the last few days have still been... tiring. She's not sure whether it's because she spent so long in prison, saturating her people senses constantly, or because she's aging. Either way, as much as she's looking forward to Tammy's little party tomorrow... she can sympathise with Lou's desire to decompress. The club can be pretty intense at times, and with all the Christmas parties, large groups, and worse than usual culture of excess... well, the least Debbie can do is make sure she has a little quiet time. 

As usual, she wakes up before Lou, but rather than lying in bed lingering, as difficult as it is to leave the warmth and softness of both the bed and Lou, she slips out and grabs her clothes. When Lou had asked for a day off, Debbie made a little mental list of stuff to get that would make the day perfect. She has time enough to slip out and get them before Lou wakes up.

It's true that for the most part Debbie can't be trusted in the kitchen. She doesn't really argue with that, although one exception to that is Christmas baking. It's not really full on cookie season yet, but Lou always had a weakness for the chocolate chip peanut butter cookies that Debbie's mother taught her to make. It's been a very long time, but Debbie knows that recipe by heart, and given that she's out of practice, there's no harm in a test batch. 

The store has all of the ingredients and Debbie picks up everything, as well as some milk, proper chocolate, whipped cream and marshmallows. It's still absolutely fucking freezing outside, and that means today is a day for cookies and hot chocolate and cuddles on the couch. If she hurries back, she should be able to get everything well underway before Lou wakes up. 

***

When Lou wakes up the bed beside her is cold, and she flops onto her back with a sigh, staring at the ceiling. They've been doing pretty well. It's been at least a couple of months since Debbie was last unable to sleep. For the most part she lets Lou know if she has a nightmare, or if she just really can't get to sleep and it's the middle of the night. At first, she wasn't doing that but as much as Lou likes sleep, she'd rather know if Debbie's not doing so well. Maybe that'll change when they're properly back to normal, when if Debbie isn't sleeping it's just normal occasional insomnia and nothing more sinister, but neither of them is confident in that yet. 

She'd been hoping they were past this, but... evidently they're not. Maybe the stress of the season is making everything worse. Ah well. Okay. No Debbie. That sucks more than she expected it to given how many mornings she had without her. She levers herself up and heads for the bathroom. A shower will help. The least she needs to do is make sure her day starts off right, even if Debbie's hasn't.

When Lou heads downstairs, she pauses at the bottom and stares. After waking up alone, she was not expecting to wake up to Debbie Ocean in her kitchen, and the ping of the oven timer takes her by surprise. Debbie in the kitchen she can just about cope with, especially first thing in the morning when she might conceivably be in search of coffee, but Debbie cooking is... practically unheard of.

Debbie is humming as she opens the oven and pulls out a tray of cookies. The smell drifts over to Lou and she can't quite stifle the moan. Oh. She is not usually a sweet things person, but peanut butter oat cookies with dark chocolate chips are a weakness she discovered twenty years ago, and somehow she's surprised Debbie remembered. Lou had forgotten at some point in the intervening years but Debbie remembered. 

The brunette glances around at the sound and smiles. 

"Hey baby, how are you?"

"...Better now I see you're okay. When I woke up alone I wasn't sure. It's been a while.."

"I know... I'm sorry about that. I wanted to get out to the store so I could get some stuff in before you woke up as a surprise."

"A surprise? The cookies?"

"I bought some stuff for hot chocolate too. The proper kind. Milk and dark chocolate to melt into it. I know you have a little bit of cinnamon we could throw into it. There's some marshmallows and whipped cream too."

Lou stares at her. 

"...Not that I'm not grateful, but what brought this on?"

Debbie turns to face her, cookies on the cooling rack behind her now, hands on the counter. She shrugs. 

"You said you wanted a quiet day with no people. It's still fucking freezing and I know that the cold isn't really your kind of thing, so I figured... well, I figured that maybe a day on the couch with some really good hot chocolate and cookies." She bites her lip and glances over her shoulder at the cookies and then back at Lou, uncertainty creeping back onto her face, "...They're... still your favourites right?"

"They are. I'd forgotten, but... they are. Thank you."

Lou crosses over to Debbie and wraps her up in a hug, kissing her soft and sweet, wanting to chase away that uncertainty. 

"...That sounds like a really nice day, and I can't think of anyone I would rather spend it with than you."

"You go colonise the couch, and I'll bring you cookies and cocoa?"

Lou grins and kisses her again, swift this time as she gives a quick squeeze to Debbie's hips. 

"Perfect. With service this good I'll definitely come here again."

Debbie rolls her eyes and gives Lou a tap on the ass. 

"Yeah yeah, I'll look into borrowing the catering uniform again. Shoo."

And, perfectly happy about it, Lou goes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. drinking Glühwein with friends. does that go well?

Fortunately Tammy's holiday party was always going to be low-key, and the two of them are ready in plenty of time. It's also a reason not to dress up too much, and Debbie is comfortable in her jeans and a gorgeous deep red sweater. It's super soft and there's gold thread scattered through it. Lou also appreciates the sweep of the neckline over her breasts, and the delicate gold chain resting over her collarbones with the little pendant amethyst hanging perfectly at the top of her cleavage. Not that Lou needs an excuse to look there anyway. 

Lou's in denim instead of leather for once, because unfortunately, despite how persistent she is, it is /definitely/ too cold for the bike, but as far as Debbie is concerned she still looks great. There's nothing in Lou's wardrobe that Debbie doesn't like. Her style is timeless, and Debbie just loves the chance to appreciate every part of it. Of course, that means that it's taking them a little while to get out the door, but it's not Debbie's fault if she just can't quite keep her hands off Lou's waist, her hips, her ass, every part of her she can touch to keep her close enough to kiss because there's mistletoe and it would be bad luck to hit the road without kissing under it, right? It's just that Debbie feels like she needs an awful lot of luck...

The trip to Tammy's is fairly uneventful, and fortunately the roads are clear. Lou's the one driving, and Debbie's behaving herself. She's even refrained from putting the CD of Christmas songs in the player. She's glad Lou has an old car, Debbie's still not quite as caught up with the changes in technology that now seem fairly ubiquitous. 

"...Thanks for going along with this."

"I want to." 

Lou replies, not taking her eyes off the road, changing gear as she overtakes. 

"It's not a chore. I like Tammy, and Leslie. And this probably isn't going to be that big a commitment. Besides, it's been a long time since I last saw Derek and Keri."

"Not as long as me."

"That's true. When'd you last see them?"

"I haven't even met Derek. Keri was about... three months, I think? How about you?"

"Year and a half after you went away. Tammy invited me for Christmas, because being on my own the year before hadn't exactly worked out well."

Debbie frowns a little, glancing over at Lou for a moment. They haven't really talked a lot about what happened while she was away. Lou hasn't volunteered, and Debbie hasn't asked. It's not that she doesn't care, she does, but it's been far more important to focus on the here and now, on having Lou again and finding her feet. It's not really like Debbie wants to linger on thoughts of prison anyway. It wasn't an entirely terrible experience, there's nothing she needs to block out as such, but it's hardly something she likes thinking about. 

"...How was it?"

Lou shrugs, hands on the wheel, eyes on the road. She's always taken road safety seriously. 

"I appreciated the offer. I didn't take her up on it more than once. It was... nice. It was a real... family Christmas. Mom and Pop at the table, two kids, one just a baby... tree, dinner, the whole bit..."

"But?"

"But it wasn't my Christmas, because my Christmas had you in it. Besides I didn't really fit into the matching sweaters family photo in eyeliner and leather."

Debbie doesn't really know what to say to that, and she knows Lou probably won't want to get into the emotion of it all right now. Lou doesn't really do vulnerability. 

Instead she asks a different question (although it's definitely one she still wants to know the answer to). 

"...Does Tammy still have that photo?"

Lou shoots her a look at that, only briefly, but Debbie can see her lips twitching, and she settles back into her seat with a smile of her own. 

***

From the outside Tammy's house still looks like the cookie cutter suburban dream. There's a wreath on the door, and lights over the windows, and a huge tree just visible through the living room window. Debbie and Lou share a look. They don't have a tree. Debbie's grateful when Lou's hand slides easily into hers and squeezes reassuringly. 

"Don't worry. This weekend. I promise."

Debbie just shoots her a grateful smile as she steps up to kock on the door, glad of the heavy wool of her coat as the threatening clouds overhead finally open and flakes of snow start landing on her shoulders. 

It's Tammy who opens the door with a smile, ushering them inside, taking coats and hanging them neatly, and Leslie who presents each of them with a steaming mug. 

"Mulled wine for you, and spiced hot apple juice for you."

"Thanks Leslie, you're a great hostess."

"I help out where I can. Sides, it's not like it's that arduous to pass out a few drinks, is it?"

Both Debbie and Lou think back to that Christmas party at the beginning of the month and Debbie can feel her cheeks colour a little beneath Leslie's gaze, but the hacker never gives anything away. 

"Anyone else here?"

"Nah... didn't invite that many to start with, it doesn't do for the kids to have too much excitement you know? Daphne and Rose are out of town this week, and most of the others were friends from the kids' school and there's a bug goin' around so all the parents called out."

"Just us, huh?"

"Yeah. Quiet party but that don't mean it has to be a bad one. I'm glad you came though."

"It's always nice to be appreciated."

Lou replies with her remarkably straight face, and Debbie still doesn't understand that poker face, but she's deeply in love with every inch of it. 

"You can't tell me your girl here doesn't show you enough appreciation. I wouldn't believe that for a second."

Lou's glance is sidelong and hooded, and Debbie's cheeks are flushing from more than just the wine. 

"...She certainly does her bit."

"Her bit here being you?"

Debbie's face falls into one hand and Lou hides her smile behind her steaming mug of apple juice. She takes an enigmatic sip before her reply. 

"Sometimes."

Tammy hurries back in at that point, ushering two small children ahead of her and looking slightly flustered.

"Hi, sorry about that, what are we talking about?"

"...Nothing important."

Debbie cuts in before either of the other two can say anything, and colours again under the matching gazes of Leslie and Lou. Dammit. They shouldn't be allowed to team up like this. 

"Well that's good. Here we go, Derek, Keri, this is Auntie Debbie and Auntie Lou."

Debbie stares at Lou because what is this, but Lou gravely sets her apple juice down, crouches, and offers a hand to each of them in turn while the kids stare at her with huge eyes, obviously in awe. 

"Hello Derek, Keri, it's a pleasure to see you again. You probably don't remember me, but I came for Christmas four years ago. You were only just born, Derek, and Keri you were still very small too. You've both gotten so big now!"

Both of the children shake her hand, and Keri even gives Lou a careful hug which is surprisingly unsticky. Lou smiles, bright and real before she stands up, and Debbie is left entirely off-balance because she has never in her life had any inkling of Lou being a kid person. Lou seems like by rights she should be the opposite of a kid person. Except apparently she is very good with them and Debbie really needs to do something now because this is getting awkward and the others are all looking at her, none more expectantly than Derek and Keri. 

She gives them an awkward wave. 

"...Hi, you probably remember me even less. I... had to go away for a while just after you were born Keri, and I was away for a long time so I've never met you before Derek... but I'm really glad to get to meet you now?" She scrabbles for something else to say, some way to make a connection, "...You probably don't know this, Keri, but I'm your godmother. It's a very special title, and even though I haven't really been able to step up before, I'm back now and I'm looking forward to doing my very best for you."

Keri's eyes are huge as she asks the inevitable question. 

"Like a fairy godmother?"

Debbie tilts her head for a moment, considering, and deliberately avoiding any hint of eye contact with anyone else, because she doesn't need to look at them to know what their expressions are right now. 

"...Yeah, like a fairy godmother."

"You can grant wishes?!"

"...Sometimes, sweetheart, yes, but may I let you in on a little fairy godmother secret?"

Keri nodded eagerly, hands clasped in front of her as she stares at Debbie with almost worrying intensity. 

Debbie bends down too, because she can see the advantage of being at kid height for this, but she doesn't crouch. She just leans in to Keri's ear, glances at Tammy, and puts her hand up while she stage-whispers,

"There's no better granter of wishes than your mom. I try my best, but really, when I need wishes granted she's the first one I call, and I'm not the only fairy godmother who does that. See, we all have a lot of work to do and a lot of wishes to grant, but there's nobody who can do the actual granting better than your mom in the whole wide world. The real magic of wishes is knowing which ones to grant and when, so if you really really want something but your mom says no, then you need to believe her and trust her okay? Because when the time is right, she'll make sure you always have exactly what you need. Got it?"

And Keri nods emphatically, staring at Debbie like she's just revealed the mysteries of the universe as she glances from the tall slender brunette to her mother. 

Keri hesitates, holding on to Derek's hand, then she looks around at the assembled adults again. 

"...Mom, we came and said hi, can we go play again now please?"

"Yes you can sweetheart, just keep an eye on your brother and don't eat anything because dinner's going to be soon and you'll spoil your appetites."

The two children scamper off, and Debbie watches them go, only brought back to reality by Lou's hand on her hip, gently tugging her close again before it slips into her back pocket. It's a cliche, but it's one Debbie likes, one that she draws a lot more comfort from than she would ever admit to. 

She blushes a little and glances up at Lou through her lashes, biting her lip, still not sure if she handled that okay. 

Lou kisses her, coaxing Debbie's lip out from between her teeth with practised ease. Debbie leans into her, letting her body angle itself towards its own leather-clad blonde north star. 

Then she finally builds up the courage to look at Tammy again, and the expression on her oldest friend's face is unreadable, but there's pride there and other things Debbie can't quite place. 

"...Did I do okay?"

"...Yeah. Yeah you did. Thanks for that, Deb."

"No problem..."

***

The journey home is just as quiet and uneventful as the one out in the first place, though it's dark now and the wind is biting a little deeper. 

The silence between them is comfortable, but Debbie still feels the need to break it. 

"...When'd you get so good with kids?"

"I did a lot of babysitting growing up."

"Right."

It stretches a little longer, and then...

"...Have you ever... thought about kids?"

"I mean, when I was growing up it became pretty obvious that they weren't going to be an option for me if I had the kind of partner I wanted. Now... I like kids, don't get me wrong, but the best part is being able to give them back. I don't mind doing some mentoring or whatever with young adults, but... parenting full-time? Not my thing."

Debbie nods slowly, considering. There was no hint of bitterness in Lou's voice, and her partner has never felt the need to lie about things that are important to her. She just lives her truth, every day. Sometimes Debbie envies her that. 

"What about you?"

She thinks about it, turning the idea over in her mind. 

"...Strangely there was never that kind of expectation for me. After all, for passing down the family name it had to be Danny, right? Old school. So for me... I just wanted... to be the best at what I do. If I'd chosen to be a parent, I'd want to be the best at that too, and Tammy would blow me out of the water without even trying. So... I don't think there was ever... space for them. And honestly I just feel like I wouldn't be a very good parent. I'm very selfish by nature, you may have noticed, and I just... feel like a kid deserves someone better in this world than me."

Lou nods slowly, still gazing out into the night, and Debbie is relieved because it's always been easier to talk about big things when she can pretend the attention isn't on her. 

"...For what it's worth, I think you probably would have been a great parent. But there's a lot of bullshit expectations out there for women in general, and if anything they get worse when you're a mother. Also we're both getting old as shit. So count me in the bad influence aunt camp."

"We always did make a good team."

"You should make us t-shirts."

"Tammy would love that."

"She'd probably start a sideline. Cheer up, Ocean. You can't be good at everything, and when it comes to cons? There's no one to touch you."

Debbie smiles to herself, snuggling into her scarf and wrapping her arms tight around her waist. 

"...Thanks Lou. But you can touch me anytime."

"I plan to take you up on that."

"I look forward to it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. visit to the christmas market/fair

There's unsurprisingly no shortage of Christmas fairs and markets in New York City. Lou's been avoiding them for the most part so far. Not deliberately as such, but it's not like she's had anything she's needed to get from them, and Christmas has been a... touchy subject. She's focused on the club instead. This year it's going to be a little different though, for a number of reasons. For one thing, a lot of the markets have really sprung up and grown while Debbie was in prison, and she wants to see them, and for another, Amita has a stall at Winterfest which is the new market at the Brooklyn museum and she's invited everyone to come and see it. 

Winterfest is a new one, even to Lou, but it's out here in Brooklyn so it does at least mean that they don't have to trek into Manhattan, which is somehow worse at the weekends than it is mid-week. It's at the Brooklyn Museum, which is supposed to be pretty good anyway, and this is the first year they've done it. There's a market, attractions, the museum itself, and a number of tasting packages. Lou's actually looked into those, and after thinking about it she's actually bought one of them for this afternoon. They had a romantic date package, and it seemed like too good an opportunity to pass up. She knows she's being soft, but that doesn't actually mean she's not looking forward to the look on Debbie's face. 

They're wrapped up warm, but thus far the day is mercifully clear and bright and Lou's hoping they might have a little respite from the snowfall. It looks pretty for all of about an hour or so before the grime of New York turns it grey and all it means is salting and shovelling. The fair itself seems bright and busy, and those are both good signs. Lou's sincerely happy that it's doing well, and honestly... as much as she loves Debbie, and she does, it's also nice for the two of them to just blend into the crowd and exist for a bit like normal people. She's pretty sure Debbie feels the same way, and the brunette has her gloved hands shoved deep into her pockets in an effort to keep warm rather than eyeing up any potential marks. They have nothing to prove, and they don't need it, honestly. The Met job was enough to keep them for the rest of their lives if they want, to say nothing of Lou's income from the club. Of course, Debbie gets bored, and there will inevitably be other jobs in the future, but... Lou's pretty happy not rushing into anything. 

They start with Amita's stall. It's not hard to find, and as soon as they come into view, Amita starts waving at them enthusiastically. Lou grins and catches Debbie by the elbow to lead her over. 

"Hey guys! You came! Thank you so much! What do you think of it so far?"

"Looks pretty good. Figured we'd start with you though, see how you were doing, admire the merchandise, that kind of thing. Thought after working here for a while you might have picked up some tips?"

"I have a few! The wine-tasting tent is great, and honestly if you're only doing it once I think it's worth getting a day pass for the attractions. You might not want a picture with Santa, but there's a maze and a chocolate dome to admire, where there are some more tastings on offer... other than that, wander around the market? There's a /great/ dumpling place just on the next row over, and depending on what you're looking for there are some people with really great stuff. Not as good as mine, obviously, but pretty good."

"How's your elegant understated style going down in boho Brooklyn?"

"Actually it's proving pretty popular. Enough to have made it worth me coming."

"That's great... you've got some really nice pieces actually. Enjoying the chance to develop your own style?"

"It's great actually. I feel like it's a nice way to dip a toe in the pool without jumping in the deep end. Plus I can start getting my name out there on my own while my collaboration with Rose is still under wraps."

Debbie smiles warmly. 

"Makes a lot of sense. You do have some /really/ nice pieces here actually..."

She looks up at Lou and blinks innocently, and Lou grins. 

"...I know that look. What are you eyeing up? And how come you're looking at me rather than opening your own purse?"

"Those earrings are just gorgeous, don't you think?"

"They are very nice. Are you asking for them now or for Christmas?"

"I'll leave that up to you if you treat me?"

Lou shakes her head but she's laughing as she reaches for her purse. 

"How much, Amita?"

"I'll give you a discount? Call it twenty bucks?"

"Seems fair."

Lou holds the note out and Debbie picks the earrings up, putting them straight into her ears and grinning. 

"What do you think?"

"They compliment your colour perfectly. Would you care to be the face of my line?"

Lou's not sure where Amita picked up that level of sarcasm, but she has a sinking feeling that she and Debbie might be partially responsible for it. Either way she's impressed by the poker face. 

Debbie grins. 

"Nah, I appreciate the offer but I can't be having this face plastered everywhere, and I don't doubt your line will take off to that extent."

Amita laughs. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Alright guys, thanks for this... enjoy the rest of the fair okay? There's a lot to see."

Lou wraps an arm around Debbie's waist and steers her away as they both wave. 

Debbie glances up at her through her lashes, and Lou can't resist kissing her because she smells amazing and really... well, why wouldn't she?

"Do we have a plan?"

"Well, actually, since you mention it, we do have a plan. I went online a few days ago and bought us some tasting passes. They had a romantic date package, seemed too good to pass up. Gives us seven wines and either mulled wine or champagne. I'm figuring I'll be on the mulled wine and you'll be on the champagne."

"...I might also be on the mulled wine. As much as I'm a sucker for champagne, I also have standards for it and the stuff we have at home is better."

"The stuff /we/ have at home?"

Lou asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

"Well," Debbie replies guilelessly, "It is at home, isn't it? My home too?"

And Lou knows when she's beaten and shakes her head, grinning, because Deborah Ocean is the only one who's been able to get one over on her like this. 

"Yeah baby, it's your home too. C'mon let's find that dumpling place, get something in our stomachs before we hit the wine tasting. And if you ask nicely we can finish it off with the chocolate."

And Debbie leans up and kisses her, soft and sweet, nuzzling up to savour it just that little moment longer. 

"...Perfect."

Her fingers intertwine with Lou's, and she gives a shy little smile. 

"...I love you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome baby. I love you too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. baking cookies. fiasco or success?

It's a week before Christmas, and apparently that means it's baking time. Lou's not quire sure why the operation is apparently so complex that it requires a week of preparation, but to be absolutely fair it is technically their weekend so she supposes it makes sense. She's a little surprised to be banished from her own kitchen, after all, Debbie's a disaster in it most of the time, but when it comes to baking... it never seems to go Lou's way. Baking requires attention to detail and rigid adhesion to the rules that she's never been so good at, whereas cooking is creative flair and rule-bending and a chance to express herself. Maybe it's just yet another metaphor for all the ways they fit together so perfectly well. 

She's not quite able to make herself leave Debbie unsupervised, and so instead Lou is curled up on the couch with a book while Debbie works away in the kitchen, in a scene that feels almost disturbingly domestic. Lou can't ignore the way it curls in her stomach that actually she... really kinda likes this. It's nothing like the thrill of a con, obviously, nothing like the feeling of a job going right, surfing on the knife edge of something which could so easily fall apart in a messy and disastrous way... but as she ages she's starting to savour these moments just as much. It's part of the reason she knows buying the ring was the right thing to do, even if she hasn't yet come to any conclusions about when or how she's going to do the asking. 

"How's it going?"

"Well... I've got the first batch of the first dough done and in the oven..."

Lou smiles a little and nods, glad to hear Debbie sounding so positive, then she pauses and glances up. 

"...First batch of the first dough? ...Debbie, just how many cookies are you planning on making?"

"...Do you mean kinds of cookie or like, actual numbers?"

"...Which answer is likely to worry me less?"

"Just some normal butter cookies, and then we've eaten the peanut butter chocolate chip, so we need some more of those especially because they're your favourites... gingerbread, because it's Christmas, and I was thinking of maybe making some snickerdoodles. They can be tricky, but they taste like Christmas, and they're so delicate..."

"...You do know there are only two of us, yes?"

"Yeah but... you can never have too many cookies at Christmas, and you've got the club staff too, I'm sure they'd appreciate some, and maybe the others... especially if they come over for Christmas..."

Lou shakes her head, still smiling, glancing over at the kitchen to watch Debbie for a moment. She's got her hair tied back in a low ponytail, she's wearing an apron, and she's already got a smudge of flour on her cheekbone. 

"Okay... well it sounds like you're going to be busy for most of the day, so... is there anything I can do to help?"

Debbie pauses awkwardly, and Lou can see her turning the idea over in her head. On the one hand, Lou's previous attempts at baking have not gone well and both of them can remember that, on the other hand, Debbie is taking on a lot and she could probably use some help. 

"I promise I'll do what you tell me?"

That makes Debbie's eyebrows shoot up, because although they don't have a fixed dynamic as such, Lou is definitely more often the one in charge, and the opportunity to turn the tables might be too good for Debbie to pass up. 

"...I mean, I guess it couldn't hurt, right?"

Lou sets her book aside and shoves herself up off the couch. 

"Okay. What needs to be done?"

"You can be in charge of the timer?"

"...Really? You don't think I can handle more than that?"

"Prove yourself on the timer first, then we'll talk about graduating to more complex tasks."

Debbie replies, holding up a wooden spoon, and Lou's eyes are dancing. 

"Oh, I think I like this side of you. Domineering housewife. I can get behind this."

Debbie rolls her eyes again but she's smiling as she cuts out another couple of trays of cookies, in quick motions and puts them in the oven, giving Lou a light swat on the hip with the spoon. 

"Timer. Twelve minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

Debbie shakes her head but she's smiling as she starts work on the next batch of dough. 

"They smell amazing..." Lou cuddles up behind her, crowding Debbie up against the counter a little bit and nuzzling the side of her neck, "You smell pretty good too... smell like cookies... wonder if you taste like them too..."

"You're incorrigible..."

Debbie mutters as Lou playfully nips at the side of her throat. 

"You've never minded so far..."

"Thought you said you were going to do what I told you?"

"I am. I'm running the timer. You never told me I couldn't get a little closer."

"And you'd listen if I told you that?"

Lou nips her collarbone lightly, hands on Debbie's waist. 

"Of course I would... Do you want to tell me that?"

"I... guess there's no immediate rush..."

"Mmm... that's a relief..."

Debbie's breath hitches a little. 

"...Are you definitely keeping an eye on the timer?"

"Oh baby, I've always been one hell of a multitasker..."

"Hnnn... well... I guess this batch can wait..."

Debbie turns in her arms and Lou presses right up against her, kissing her deeply, tasting her because somehow there's already a hint of cinnamon and vanilla sugar in Debbie's mouth, and she can't help but want a little more. 

It never takes much for them to get lost in each other, there's a lot to admire and enjoy, and somehow every time there's something new to discover as well as the old favourites. 

This time what startles them out of it is the unmistakeable smell of burning. 

It's Debbie who breaks the kiss, and Lou moves back immediately because she can follow a cue, and Debbie is cursing under her breath as she grabs the oven gloves and rescues the tray. Both of them cough at the smoke that comes out when she opens the oven door. Lou grabs a tea towel to fan it away, glad that the smoke alarm in here is pretty far overhead. 

Debbie shoves the charcoal briquettes onto the hob and sighs, bracing her hands on her hips and raising her eyebrows at Lou, face saying a thousand words. 

Lou has the decency to look a little apologetic when she smiles. 

"...Sorry about that. Guess we both got a little caught up. Felt too much like a dream for me to want to wake up to an alarm."

Debbie sighs, but she kisses Lou, a swift peck before she turns back to the kitchenette and tips the ex-cookies into the bin. 

"...Well, it's okay. I've still got plenty of ingredients left. But you, missy, are banished to the couch for the rest of the day."

Lou muses, grinning. 

"... Do I still get to taste test?"

"Well it's not like anybody else is going to, is it."

"I think I can handle that. Thanks Deb."

"Get out of my kitchen."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Buying a tree
> 
> ...so on a second readthrough I noticed a hideous pun which was entirely unintentional and accidental. I've left it in. I am so sorry.

It is only Debbie Ocean, Lou muses, who would be able to get her out of the nice warm (okay maybe that's exaggerating a bit, but at least it has walls and a roof) club to stand outside in a freezing cold yard, with the sky above them steel grey and flat, and grey snow turned to slush all around them. 

She's surrounded by trees, all hacked off at the knees, and she feels like she can sympathise a little bit. Arguably, of course, they're not that far from their native climate as such, but they are still far from home, transplants to another country. She's been here a long damn time now but there are still things that bring home to her that she isn't, and will never be a native New Yorker. Debbie is one of them. Winter is another. It will never, ever be comfortable. 

She knows that a tree is important, and she's the one who always insists on a real one. The smell of it is one of the few things she's always enjoyed, and that's not set to change. She's never been that bothered about picking one out as such, and honestly the last few years she hasn't had a tree at all. A tree is something she does with Debbie, so with Debbie gone Lou had contented herself with a couple of branches of evergreen around the place for the pine smell, and not much else. 

This year she's watching Debbie argue with the Christmas tree seller, and realising that although the years have passed, there are plenty of things that haven't changed, and that for all she's a high class conwoman, the New York in Debbie runs deep enough that she has to haggle about this kind of thing. There's no way she's going to pay full price for a tree. No way, no how, but it still has to be perfect. 

The club has a lot more space than their old apartment did, and that does mean a bigger tree. Lou knows intellectually that getting a tiny one would look even more ridiculous in their space now than it used to, but she always kind of enjoyed the challenge of trying to get all the decorations Debbie insisted on buying and accumulating into a small area without it looking tacky. The battle for it to not look tacky was always lost before they started, but over the years Lou had gotten pretty good at what she mentally referred to as glitter tetris. 

It's not that much longer before Debbie marches back over to her, grinning brightly, obviously satisfied, and Lou can see what she presumes is their tree being wrapped up in netting by two guys in the background. Hands shoved deep in her pockets, she raises her eyebrows at Debbie by way of greeting, asking the question without words because she knows Debbie understands. 

"...He cut me a deal in the end. Really nice tree, in good shape, nice height and good distribution of branches with no holes. Supposed to be a non-drop, which in reality will mean a less-drop, and he's throwing in a little bit of holly and mistletoe too for some festive greenery."

"Uhhuh. And how much is this extravaganza costing us?"

Debbie kisses her, and it's the only point of contact between them, because despite gloves, they both have their hands in their pockets against the bite of the wind. 

"It's a good deal. I promise."

"I hope you didn't sell your honour for a Christmas tree."

"Cheap at the price?" Debbie grins, eyes bright, "But no, I just have to give him a kiss under the mistletoe."

Lou stares at her through her fringe. 

"...I can't tell if you're joking or not."

Debbie pats her on the shoulder. 

"When it comes to me, it probably pays not to think too hard about that baby. Just be glad that you took my advice and brought the car instead of the bike."

"I was never that enthusiastic about the prospect of trying to wrestle both you and a tree on a bike, but if that monster they're carrying over now between the /two/ of them is our tree, then yes, I am very glad we're not trying to balance that on the bike. I'm a good rider, but I'm not a magician."

Debbie grins and gives Lou a wink, turning back to the men carrying the tree and flashing them a dazzling smile that Lou would deny she's still susceptible to, while her blonde goddess looks on with a carefully, aristocratically, non-committal expression, like a headmistress watching over unruly pupils. 

"That's /perfect/, thank you so much... if you could just load it up on this one over here, that would be /incredible/, we really are /so/ grateful..."

Lou just about manages not to roll her eyes, but as she watches the ensuing wrestling match, it does occur to her that when they get back to the club, she's going to be the one trying to get the tree inside and set up. Suddenly she has a little more sympathy for Debbie's technique, and wonders just what a deal they'd have to strike to persuade one or both of the young men to come back and set the tree up for them...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. decorating the tree

Given how unexpectedly loaded decorating the apartment had been, Debbie can feel the prospect of the tree looming in the corner. She doesn't want it to go the way the first round did, even if that worked out okay in the end. She's not sure how it got this messy, not sure where all this neediness and pain inside her came from, it's like every bad decision she's ever made rearing its head to remind her how much of a fuck up she is, and she has to make this Christmas perfect to make up for everything she's done wrong. 

When she thinks about it too hard she understands how ridiculous it sounds, but not understanding it means that she doesn't even know how to begin explaining it to Lou, despite knowing that the sensible thing to do in this situation would be to talk about it. Evidently that's not an option.

The men from the lot had been persuaded to bring the tree home and set it up for them, paid in hot coffee and fresh homemade Christmas cookies, and the chance to bask in the glow of a couple of beautiful women for a couple of hours and have their masculinity stroked a little bit. 

It's time for bed really, but she's standing in the dark of their living area, hands on her hips, staring at the tree and feeling dread pool in her stomach, like this was a bad idea. It feels like the shadows are creeping out of the corners of the room to overwhelm her, and Debbie just /really/ wants to not fuck this up again, not hurt Lou again, because everyone has their limits and she's always so sure she's sailing perilously close to Lou's. 

She's startled out of that particularly depressing reverie by two strong, familiar arms sliding neatly around her waist like they belong there as Lou tugs her backwards, close and off-balance and Debbie closes her eyes and leans into her. 

"You're overthinking things again..."

Lou's voice is low and rough against her ear, there's a hint of cigarette smoke about her and there's a chill to her jacket that Debbie can feel through her sweater, contrasting to the heat of Lou's skin through her t-shirt. Debbie arches, tilting her head back, surrendering her throat and nuzzling in to drown herself in the scent of Lou, in the heat of her. 

"How is it you can always tell?"

"Years of practice. It's just a tree, Deb. It's not the harbinger of the apocalypse."

"I know."

"It's a good tree too. Fills the space nicely."

"Yeah."

"So what's bothering you about it?"

"Don't want to drive you to leave me?"

"...Over a Christmas tree?"

"Pretty sure murders have been committed over less."

"Never really been one for murder. Too messy and complicated."

"I find that very reassuring."

"C'mon. I know one surefire way to stop you overthinking."

Lou nuzzles against her neck, and Debbie glances over her shoulder, eyebrows arched. 

"...Are you dragging me off to bed?"

"I was assuming you'd walk under your own steam, but if that's how you wanna play it..."

Debbie laughs a little despite herself and follows Lou up the stairs. She's absolutely overthinking things, and there are worse ways to get past that than sex. And she's never really been able to say no to Lou. 

Nor has she wanted to. 

***

Their morning is as lazy as the best kind of mornings, and unusually it's Lou who shifts to get up first. Debbie watches her cross the room, sleepily admiring the curve of her ass, winking as Lou shoots her a sidelong glance back over her shoulder on the way to the shower. She lies there a little while longer, luxuriating in the warmth, in the soft sheets, in the smell of Lou... and then levers herself up to go make the coffee and get a start on breakfast. 

She's more than happy to just have some of her cookies with it. After all, the chocolate-oat-peanut butter cookies have protein and slow release carbohydrates in, there's nothing wrong with that as a breakfast option at all. She knows when Lou comes down she'll want to make something else though. Debbie's hoping for pancakes, wondering if her most appealing smile might help make her case. Either way though, they'll both need to be fortified for the tree. 

When Lou comes down she's perfect as always, her hair ice-blonde and blow-dried, a rockstar in tight pants, a band tee, and a narrow tie that matches her eyeliner. Debbie sits back in her chair to admire her, because Lou is perfect and Debbie never gets tired of looking at her like this because she is just /so/ fucking lucky and if going to prison taught her anything it's not to take the things she has for granted.

"So... you didn't have much for the apartment, do you have much for the tree?"

"I saved some of our old stuff. I'm surprised some of it's lasted this long given that we weren't exactly in a place to buy quality, but... some of what we had is still here."

"We've got a lot of tree to cover."

"We do. Part of why I did a little shopping. There's enough now to decorate it without it looking bare, but enough to leave space for us to pick out some stuff together. And I got a few things from that glass stall you were looking at back at Winterfest."

Debbie's smile is shy and real, and Lou's matches it with her blue eyes bright through the steam of her coffee. 

"You know, sometimes it amazes me how much attention you pay."

"It's because I've learned it pays off. You act capricious, but you're not, not about the important things, the real things. Your smile has been a powerful motivator for me for years. Nothing's changed. Don't know about you, but I'm starving. You're probably full of cookie. I'll make some actual food, then we can hit the tree?"

"It's basically lunchtime... how about we make an afternoon of it?"

"Is that a no to breakfast?"

"It's a definite yes to breakfast, especially if you make pancakes, but I was more thinking... how about we have something to go with the tree decorating?"

Lou's grin is knowing and feline and perfect. 

"Really, Ocean? Day-drinking?"

"That wasn't a no...?"

"I've got a bottle of non-alcoholic shit for mulling. I'll make us some pancakes and heat that up. It's practically juice. How's that sound?"

And Debbie smiles as the world around her shifts into place again with Lou by her side. 

"...Sounds perfect to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post this yesterday, I promise you'll get two today to make up for it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Snowball Fight
> 
> (This is a bonus prompt I made up to make the celebration fall on the 25th, I hope you enjoy!)

On Thursday it turns out, much to Lou's disgust, that there was somehow still some snow lurking up in the atmosphere and it's come down overnight, blanketing the whole world in already slightly off-white. Debbie's woken by the string of invective spilling from her lips, and Lou tries not to smile, because she's still pissed off about the snow but a half-awake Debbie Ocean, propping her head sleepily up on one hand with her gorgeous hair cascading against the whiteness of the sheets and smiling fondly at her while she lets her Australian heritage show takes the sting out of a lot of things including shitty weather.

"I'm sorry baby, I know you don't like the snow... how about we brighten it up?"

"How did you have in mind?"

Lou knows she sounds grumpy, but she doesnt care and it only makes Debbie smile wider. 

"...We could see what the others are doing? Maybe have a snowball fight?"

"You're asking me to willingly be pelted with freezing cold water so that it inevitably drips into everything I'm wearing and chills me to the bone?"

"Yeah, but competitively."

"...You're on."

"I'll call around, see who's free, you make us some breakfast?"

"We'll definitely want something hot and alcoholic for after, so I'll get on that too."

"We've still got the hot chocolate fixings too."

"That's true."

"Do we have enough clean towels?"

"...Why?"

"Because I'm thinking that being able to offer hot showers after might potentially be a matter of kindness even if nobody takes us up on it?"

Lou grins and leans in for a quick kiss. 

"...You think of everything darling."

Debbie rolls her eyes and waves Lou away, but she's smiling all the same as she reaches for her phone.

***

It's lunch time when the others arrive, and Lou opens the door to find Leslie and Tammy and Tasha and Sue standing outside, wrapped up in hats and scarves and gloves. Lou is unsurprised that Tasha's gloves are leather, but her eyebrows shoot up when she notices Tammy's are too. 

"...Well you certainly seem to have come prepared."

"I take snowball fights /very/ seriously."

"I'll take that under due advisement. Are you coming in first, or...?"

"Why bother?"

Lou sighs as Debbie appears behind her, wrapped up much like the others already are, grinning. 

"...We'll get plenty warm out there, babe."

She kisses Lou on her way out the door and Lou sighs, giving into the inevitable and reaching for her gear. 

"I had been hoping for a little more time inside in the warm first..."

"We know. You'll live."

"Thanks Tash. Lot of sympathy there."

"I specialise in sympathy, you know that."

Lou gives the redhead an unimpressed look as she shuts and locks the door to the club. 

"...Alright, so how are we doing this then?"

"Seems to me we've got three obvious teams here already?"

Leslie grins, an arm around Tammy's waist, hand tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. 

"Yeah? Bring it. I got money on my girl ta beat ya asses any time."

Debbie grins. 

"Ten minutes to build fortifications and stock up on ammo?"

"You're on."

And the six of them scatter to various points in the lot, beginning to build up walls to hide behind and stocking up on snowballs, breath misting in the air. 

"...Okay, everyone ready? 3... 2... 1..."

And the snowballs start flying.

***

The hail's been relatively constant, but they were right that she'd be warm, dodging and rushing about, ducking and diving and laughing, breathless and happy. Okay. This might be one thing about snow she can get behind. 

That is until Debbie betrays her horribly, tackling her into a drift, kissing her deeply... and shoving a snowball down the back of her jacket, laughing as Lou yelps and shoves her off, and Tammy is dodging in between them, dragging Debbie back as Tasha jumps in to back Lou up, helping her to her feet and handing her a snowball she launches at her giggling, disappearing partner. 

It quickly goes from two on two on two, to three on three, with Sue and Tammy backing Debbie up and Leslie and Tasha on Lou's team. Lou's pretty glad Tasha's on her side at this point because /damn/ that woman has vicious aim, but Tammy's experience with her kids is showing since the leather gloves were definitely a sign of a snowball professional. 

Eventually they're all laughing too hard to breathe, the snow has started to soak through everything, and they're all a little bit stiff. The six of them limp inside, trading embraces on the way, with both teams declaring victory. 

"Well of course we won, you all cheated."

"Excuse /me/? That's rich coming from /you/! You're the worst cheat of all!"

"Well that's just bullshit..."

"Despite the fact that our team /obviously/ won, I think we can agree that you were all horrible cheats and also that Tammy was by far the superior snowball fighter."

"I mean that's pretty indisputable."

"Fuck... Lou please tell me that there's something to warm us up?"

"Don't worry, it's taken care of. Mulled wine or hot chocolate?"

"Wine."

"Wine."

"Wine."

"Wine.

"Wine."

"Chocolate?"

Lou glances up, and there's a light flush on Sue's cheeks, but she doesn't say anything more, glancing furtively around at the group and offering Lou a shy smile. 

"...Sure, what kind? We've got some syrups we can add, want a bit of peppermint in there?"

"Yes please. Whipped cream and marshmallows?"

"What kind of customer service standards do you think I have here?"

Lou teases her, turning to put a pan on the hob to heat the milk up. She's not going to pry further. Maybe it's just that Sue wants to keep a clear head for work later. It doesn't matter either way, making a hot chocolate is far from beyond her, and much like Debbie she takes a lot of pleasure in doing nice things for her friends. 

Sue leans back into Tasha as the redhead comes up behind her and presses a kiss to her ear. 

"...Thanks Lou."

"Always a pleasure. You're a pretty good shot."

Sue grins. 

"I've learned a lot."

"Comes from time in bad company."

Tasha adds, grinning, and Lou laughs. 

God, she really does love these people. She's grateful she has Debbie, and Debbie honestly is always going to be the first and foremost in her heart, but for someone who crossed the world with nothing, she sure as hell seems to have built a family here now.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21\. stress before Christmas. they still have a lot to do.

It's the last Friday before Christmas, the longest night of the year, and the club has been buzzing with people wanting to let their hair down, to celebrate with friends, colleagues, to spend time away from family... it could be anything or everything and Lou long ago stopped caring why people came to her place as long as it wasn't to cause trouble. 

Despite how busy it is, Lou's still determined to close on time. She doesn't want to risk running afoul of licensing regulations, particularly not right before a period of sporadic office closures in trying to sort out any issues, and honestly, also, she's /tired/. Saturday night will also probably be pretty busy, though she's expecting Sunday to be quieter since most of those who are going home will have gone home by Sunday.

Peggy and Farah have both done incredibly well on tips, and despite the fact that Debbie's been taking a few shifts behind the bar slinging drinks to help keep up with the rush, she has no plans on sharing in the tip out. This is Lou's place, sure, but she's Lou's partner, and that means even if she works, she works for free, same as Lou does. If anything, she gets paid in kisses and orgasms, and those are even better since the government still hasn't worked out how to tax them. 

Lou's finally persuaded the last few punters out the door when the lights flicker and go out. There's a long silence, broken only by a familiar Australian voice letting the universe know her opinion on this turn of events. 

"...Fuck."

Debbie's glad they had a few candles on the tables in the quiet area, and the decorations are helping to magnify what little light they have. There's a crooked, resigned sort of smile resting on her lips as she sets the glass she was cleaning down on the bar and turns to Peggy and Farah. 

"...Looks like that's it for tonight. See you tomorrow as normal, if we can't get this fixed, we'll let you know. I don't know about you but I'm not cleaning this place up in the dark, so we'll finish up in the morning. There's not much left to do anyway."

"Sure you don't want us to stay and help ma'am?"

Farah asks, and Debbie's smile softens a little because she's only just starting to adjust to that term of address. It means Farah's putting her on a par with Lou, and although Debbie doesn't think she's quite earned that yet, it's flattering nonetheless. 

"No it's okay. We'll handle it. Thanks though. Get home safe."

"Thank you. We will."

Peggy and Farah both make their way to the door with minimal incident, closing it behind them, and Debbie follows to lock up, then turns to look for Lou. 

She can just about make her out, silhouetted, slumped at a table. 

Debbie considers grabbing a candle for a little extra light, but all of these aren't really designed to be held while lit, and she doesn't feel like burning her fingers for Christmas. Instead she turns the torch on on her phone and heads over, shining it right in Lou's face and grinning a little as the blonde throws a hand up to shield her eyes and makes a face. 

"...Was that meant to be helpful?"

"You know I'm always helpful. It's in my nature. C'mon, time for bed. We can figure the rest of this out in the morning."

"A fucking power cut... Jesus... let's just be glad it happened as the last few were leaving... I need the money, especially being closed next week. Tomorrow'll be just as busy, if not busier, and it's not just me we've got to worry about... fuck... what if the food and stuff goes off..."

"First things first, don't open any of the fridges or freezers. Everything will stay cold longer that way, and more than likely this will be sorted out before long. You paid the bill, right?"

"Of course I paid the fucking bill, Ocean."

"Okay, so it's not that. Means it's just a powercut, probably affecting other people but just in case it's not, I'll call it in. I'm not cleaning the club in the dark and neither are you, so let's get the candles blown out and head to bed. If you're going to be stressy about it I'll make you a nice cup of herbal tea."

"How."

"Gas hob, water in a pan. Not brain surgery."

Debbie grins.

Lou rolls her eyes, but Debbie can see some of the tension bleeding out of her shoulders and she knows she's winning. She crooks one finger at Lou, tilting her head the way she knows the blonde still finds irresistible, and with a groan Lou shoves her chair back from the table and follows Debbie back towards their little set of rooms. 

"How are you so calm?"

Debbie shrugs. 

"It's just not that big a deal, and I don't see the point in getting stressed out about it until we know differently. It's not that I don't care about the club, of course I do, but you're right. This couldn't have happened a better way if it had to happen tonight. I think the power will be back on by morning and since everything's already shut down you won't lose any stock. I've also got ways of making sure you don't lose any sleep over it either." 

She winks, and Lou rolls her eyes again but she's smiling. 

Debbie closes the gap between them and takes Lou's hands in hers, leaning in for a soft kiss. 

"We're going to be fine. You go call the power company, see what they say, I'll make us both a nice cup of tea and then we'll go to bed, okay?"

Lou groans but makes to pull away for the phone call, darting back to steal one last kiss with a smug grin as Debbie chuckles and heads for the stove. They don't have much light, no, but there are their phones, there are the decorations, and they've got a few candles they can light if they need it. Besides, it's kind of nice to realise she knows this place well enough to navigate it in the dark without crashing into anything. Means it feels kind of like home. And well, candlelight has always been romantic...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22\. last minute christmas shopping

"You know, while you were inside there was this whole revolution in shopping and such, and now you really can just get everything on the internet? It's great, it means that at times like this people bring you all the shit you need and you don't have to brave the supermarkets on the busiest shopping day of the year."

"This is true but on the other hand treats are better when they're spontaneous."

"Don't you think we're risking not getting the stuff we need when everyone else has the same idea? Please tell me you at least have a list."

Debbie looks offended and Lou bites back a smile. Sometimes it's too easy. 

"Of course I have a list."

"What's on the list?

"We've already got the turkey and the vegetables, I've got the ingredients for the stuffing and the gravy, we've got plenty of cookies, dessert, we've got a starter for Christmas day..."

"How many people are we gonna be again?"

"Ten."

"...How did it go from being you and me, and maybe Tammy and Leslie, to suddenly being ten people?"

Debbie's grin is a little hopeful, and Lou's hands are on her hips as she raises her eyebrows, not buying it. 

"Just spontaneous hospitality?"

Lou sighs but she smiles all the same, shaking her head a little and wondering how even in the neon light of the supermarkets Debbie Ocean still looks incredible. Nobody has the right to look as good as she does. 

"Well... it should be a good day anyway."

Debbie nudges her gently and Lou surrenders the grin and catches Debbie around the waist to press a quick kiss to her cheek. Then she looks at the aisles in front of them and sighs. 

"...Do we really have to do this?"

"Yes. We need milk, bread, eggs, orange juice, and treats."

"What treats?"

"Whatever we want. This is the part we needed to come in for. Personally I'm putting in a vote for mince pies and honey roasted peanuts."

"Ooh, cheese straws..."

"'Tis the season for excess baby, it's time to indulge."

"How much is this going to cost us?"

"Well... given that your line of work means that we don't have to buy booze, the way I see it we have more to spend on food."

"...You know it doesn't work like that, right?"

Lou asks, once more fighting down her laughter as she raises her eyebrows at Debbie's wicked smile. 

The Ocean leans in for a quick kiss and catches Lou's arm, heading into the fray. 

"It does now..."

***

When they make it back to the club, Lou still feels slightly shell-shocked. She's remembering why shopping has never really been her thing. The gradual moves towards twenty four hour stores and internet shopping have definitely been kind to her. That being said, her tendency to have a circadian rhythm which is somewhat offset from most of the rest of humanity has often allowed her to miss the peak shopping times.

"...Is it always like that?"

"Honestly I think it used to be worse? Advantages of internet shopping I guess. Fewer people, for just the reasons you suggested."

"Does that mean that next year you'll listen to me?"

"Maybe for some things. Not for everything though. C'mon, you're the cook here, you know it's always better when you can see your actual ingredients."

"Yes, but nothing we bought today is actual ingredients, everything we have today is shit that we could have trusted someone else to pick out for us."

Debbie sighs and puts the bags on the counter, leaning over to kiss Lou gently. 

"...I'm sorry I dragged you to the supermarket today. How can I make it up to you?"

Lou pauses where she was engaged in untangling herself from all her winter gear to catch Debbie around the waist and draw her close for another kiss, lingering this time. She does not understand where the taste of spice on Debbie's tongue comes from but she doesn't care, instead just wanting a little bit more. When they finally break apart, Debbie's cheeks are flushed and her eyes are bright as she tries to catch her breath. Lou feels more than a little bit smug about that. 

"I can think of a few things you could do?"

Debbie laughs and cups Lou's cheek, leaning up for one more soft, swift kiss. 

"...Well, let's get the shopping put away first, and then we can negotiate a settlement."

"...Deal."

***

Lou's really starting to feel like there's nowhere better in the world than curled up on her couch with Debbie. She's not sure how they still fit so perfectly together, but they do. When Debbie came down in her jeans and a ridiculous Christmas jumper which still somehow looks stylish on her, her face lit up when Lou presented her with a glass of mulled cider and a kiss. 

"...Dinner?"

"Not yet. It's in the oven. We've got a little time. How about the couch?"

"Couch sounds good..."

They curl up together and Lou finds herself gently stroking a hand up and down Debbie's denim-clad thighs without a conscious thought. After a mental shrug she shifts enough to tug Debbie's feet into her lap, because if she's going to do this, she might as well do it properly. 

Debbie purrs as Lou starts rubbing her feet, head tilting back, hair cascading like silk, and honestly in the light from the candles and the tree... she takes Lou's breath away. Somehow it never gets old, she never gets used to how stunning this woman is from every angle, in every lighting... and she wants to hold onto this forever. 

"Mmmn... God I love you."

"I love you too."

Debbie lifts her head and pauses, an expression Lou can't quite parse on her face, as if she's trying to find the words or the courage to say something. Debbie's not someone who usually struggles with words, and Lou's a little curious about where this could possibly be going. There are so many things they still haven't talked about, although they're slowly managing to find their way through it all. 

"...I missed you."

The words are so soft that if there had been any other noise in this space at all, Lou would have missed it, and she's not stupid enough to think Debbie would have said it again if she asked. She tilts her head, watching Debbie, letting her continue if she wants to. After all, there's not necessarily anything that needs to be said to that just yet. 

"...When I was inside. I missed a lot of things. People too. But you most of all because I knew when I went in that I had fucked everything up so badly with you, and it's... cliche but it really did bring it home to me that... there is nobody but you. There's nobody I want like you. There's nobody I... need like you. For better or worse... well. I'm glad... I'm glad to be back."

Lou squeezes her ankle and leans to press a kiss to Debbie's knee through the fabric because there's no way she can reach her lips in this position so that will have to do. 

"...Yeah. I missed you too. Welcome home, Debbie Ocean."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. a quiet sunday?
> 
> More shameless fluff. Honestly, I'm not all that sorry about it.

It's the last day the club is open before Christmas, though Lou's pretty sure it's going to be a quiet one. People go home at this time of year, and it's not necessarily the time of year for clubbing. That's more a New Year kind of thing. She also doesn't feel /that/ bad about closing for the rest of the week since she'll open back up again on New Year's Eve even though Monday's not a day she usually works. 

She's kind of hoping today really is quiet though, it's been a long year and with the cold and the dark and the stress... she's starting to feel it a bit. Despite the fact that arguably these days she can have as much time with Debbie as she wants... well, there are some things Lou can never get enough of, and lazy hours with Debbie Ocean is something she will hunger for forever. 

Sunday morning is grey and cold and somehow perfect, an excuse for Lou to shift, half asleep, to gather Debbie closer still and curl up around her. They're in a wonderful cocoon of warmth and softness, and Lou nuzzles in behind Debbie's ear, wrapping the scent of Debbie closer around herself. Debbie purrs, her eyes still closed, and wraps her arm over Lou's, snuggling closer still. 

"Mmmn... don't let this end..."

Lou smiles, forehead pressed to Debbie's shoulder. 

"...It doesn't have to."

"Good... wait did I say that out loud?"

"Yes you did baby..."

"Mmmn.... thought I was dreaming..."

Do you often dream about me?"

"All the time."

"Well how about I make this dream a reality?"

"Mmmn.... you already are..."

Debbie rolls over and Lou lets her and they're nose to nose and /fuck/ this close up those eyes are enough to make her melt. Lou can't help but smile, so hard her cheeks ache with it because this really is heaven right here and she can see the flecks of gold and caramel in Debbie's eyes. She's heard that brown eyes are boring. She doesn't think anyone who has ever really looked at Debbie Ocean can think that. 

"...Hi."

"Hi... you're beautiful."

"Thank you. You going to tell me any more about that dream?"

"It's a lot like this."

"Better still."

And Lou strokes her hand over the warmth of Debbie's ribs, her waist, trails her fingers over her stomach and then over her hip to her back because there's no need to stoke any heat between them when it's so peaceful just to exist like this. 

It's a few more unhurried kisses before Debbie breaks off and nuzzles Lou for a moment. 

"...Breakfast?"

Lou shakes her head, grinning again, because she should have known but the predictability is somehow so sweet still. 

"...Fine. What do you want?"

"Omelette?"

"With what?"

"Mushrooms and cheese please?"

"Okay. Are you coming down or are we having breakfast in bed?"

"How about breakfast in bed and then we share a shower?"

"That makes it worth me bringing you breakfast, sure."

Lou kisses Debbie right on the nose.

"I'll be right back, princess."

"You like me being your princess!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

Lou peels herself reluctantly out of bed and goes. 

By the time they eat breakfast, it's really more lunch, and the shower takes them through to early afternoon. 

"Is there anything we have to do today?"

"Have to? No. I was thinking about maybe going to a carol service later but... I'm not wedded to the idea. I'd rather stay in with you to be honest."

"Christmas movie?"

Debbie grins, pulling another gorgeous sweater on over her head, and Lou briefly mourns the loss of the view of Debbie's lacy bra she'd been appreciating. 

"Yeah. Christmas movie."

"Perfect. I'll get the popcorn. Who gets to pick?"

"I'll leave it to you, but I am going to put a vote in for The Muppets Christmas Carol."

Lou tilts her head a little, musing, then grins. 

"...Seconded. Motion carried. Muppets Christmas Carol it is."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24\. one of them is still missing a present for the other!
> 
> Shout out to matariki and emkat97, I think you've been waiting for this one. I strongly suspect you're not the only ones.

Somehow it's the 24th, and Debbie is becoming increasingly aware that she doesn't actually have a big present for Lou. Part of the problem is that she wants to find something that Lou will actually like, something she'll want and enjoy, not something for the sake of having something. It was easier when they were struggling. It was easier before, when they were young and poor and cold and hungry and there were so many things they both wanted and needed which had the bonus of being challenges to acquire, making the whole thing more fun. Over the years they both got somewhere comfortable, and then... well, then Debbie did what she did and went where she went and she's come out to find that Lou's built a whole other life. 

Lou has always been very definite about what she likes and dislikes, who she is, and what she wants. As far as Debbie can tell, she's actually pretty happy with the way things are now, and there's no point in giving something for the sake of it. Debbie also recognises her own knowledge base, in that when it comes to the bike for example, she does not know enough by any means to do anything with it. Her leathers seem in pretty good condition too, and Debbie pays quite close attention to those. Debbie doesn't really think of herself as materialistic, but she does like things, whereas Lou has always been more interested in experiences. The time they've been apart, though, means Debbie's not even entirely sure what she'd want from that. It's harder when she can't just drop eveything on a whim. Of course, now that money isn't really an object either, there's that to consider. Both of them can have anything they want, more or less, and yet Lou is still holding onto this life that she's built, and Debbie can understand why. Money like that isn't real, but a life like this? This is real, and it's past time they both had something real to hold on to.

Sitting awake in her robe at the kitchen table, inspiration hits, and after a bit of googling, Debbie makes a few calls. Okay. That's something sorted then. When Lou comes down for breakfast (and, more importantly, coffee), Debbie is still sat at the table with the computer open, wrapped in silk that's gaping just right at the neck and sipping her 'coffee' like the cat who's got the cream. 

She pauses at the bottom of the stairs to regard the scene with suspicion. 

"What have you been up to?"

"Who says I've been up to anything?"

"That's how you look when you're up to something."

"As if I could have anything to get up to on Christmas Eve!"

Debbie stands and slinks over, hips swaying, still grinning as she brushes past Lou on her way to the stairs, pressing a kiss to the corner of her lips because she can. She turns a few steps up and blinks huge eyes. 

"...You really need to do something about your suspicious nature, baby..."

And Lou is trying for unimpressed as she shakes her head, heading for the kitchen with a smile she can't suppress curving on her lips. She's never had much truck with Debbie's 'innocent' voice, and over the years it's just become something she finds amusing, not least because of the way she can watch others fall for it the way she used to before she learned better. Debbie is an incredible actress, and Lou will happily watch her be anything for anyone, so long as she always comes home at the end of it. 

***

It's Christmas evening, the two of them have eaten well and made there way through a bottle of red wine to go with their Chinese takeout. It's one of their traditions that Debbie was only too glad to ressurect. It came about because of the two of them, Lou is definitely the cook, and it seemed kind of shitty to ask her to do something as huge as cooking the Christmas dinner without contributing somehow. Debbie's exclusion from the kitchen had led to buying Chinese food as something which was undoubtedly different from the food they would be eating for the rest of the week or so and which did not feature turkey in any way shape or form. Also Chinese food has always been their comfort and celebration food of choice.

The lights are off (by choice this time), and they've got candles up around the place, and the lights are on on the Christmas tree. Lou clears the table of the containers while Debbie heads upstairs again to grab the envelope which is the Christmas present she's come up with last minute. They've always done one present on Christmas Eve, for years, right on midnight to celebrate. Of course... sometimes they can't wait that long, and this year might be one of those years. It might have been last minute, but she's hoping she's got it right, can't take the suspense. Sometimes things are worth the wait, all the sweeter for it, and on a job or with Lou sometimes Debbie's perfectly capable of delaying her gratification, but with something like this... she wants to see the look on Lou's face and she also wants to know she got it right. 

Lou comes to join her, sitting down next to her, wrapping an arm around Debbie's waist and tugging her gently close to kiss her hair, her temple and her lips, in that order. She tastes of Chinese food and the richness of the red wine and that little taste that's uniquely Lou, that Debbie can never get enough of. 

She gives her a knowing look, one that's full of fondness and warmth and love that makes Debbie's stomach melt, because it says that Lou knows every flaw and imperfection and that she loves Debbie all the same. 

"...So... presents?"

"I wasn't hiding it that well huh?"

Lou's smile widens and she kisses Debbie again, lingering this time, warm and sweet and /perfect/.

"No. But you never do. It's one of the things I love about you."

"Imagine my relief. So which one of us is going first?"

"You can."

Debbie flushes a little and settles closer, tugging the envelope out from behind her and handing it over. 

Lou blinks at it a few times but takes it all the same, giving Debbie a sidelong glance over the envelope, tapping it against her lips. 

"...What's this?"

Debbie tilts her head, blushing a little and sharing that same secret smile. 

"Guess you'll have to open it to find out?"

Lou raises her eyebrows, but opens the envelope and tugs out the contents, paging through them and looking back at Debbie again. 

"...I'm none the wiser?"

"I... did a little research. You hardly ever take time away, other than just after the heist, and so... I talked to Farah about when the club's quiet season is... but we've got time to change the bookings if we need to... there's a classic bike ride in Maine, along Route 1? It's less than two hundred miles but... I figured we could maybe go... go together? Take a week and... drive the coastal road and stay at some little places... it's not far from here, and in the club off season it shouldn't be too busy. Fresh seafood and just... time and space together? I know you had fun doing the Pacific Highway and if you'd rather go alone that's fine but..."

Lou kisses her, stopping that before it gets any further and lingering in Debbie's space, practically nose to nose, eyes so deep when Debbie glances up shyly, breath catching in her chest. 

"I love it. Thank you. Good thing you've got leathers to unwrap tomorrow if you're going to come with me huh?" She glances down at the reservations, "...You really wanna come with me?"

"Yes. I do. Sounds pretty romantic to me..."

"Mmmn... me too... thank you. It's... amazing."

Debbie settles back and smiles, satisfied and relieved and floating on the euphoria of relief. 

"So... what did you get me?"

She watches as Lou freezes, only for a moment, and feels her heart drop because maybe she's getting this wrong, maybe she shouldn't have pushed to do this early, and she's frozen to the couch as Lou pushes herelf back, off the couch, to one knee on the floor and it has to just be that she's looking for something, or easing herself up to get another drink, or-

Lou's hand goes into her pocket and comes out with a small blue velvet box, and Debbie feels like she's forgotten how to breathe and Lou can't meet her eyes. 

"...I've been thinking about this for a long time." Lou's voice is uncharacteristically quiet, and yet Debbie feels like she can hear every word echoing over skin, feeling the words as much as she's hearing them. "Honestly possibly even before you went away but... in the last few months a lot of things have kind of... crystallised for me... and... If I know anything, I know that I don't want to be without you anymore. So. We've been together a long time, Deborah Ocean, but how about we make this official." She takes a deep breath and looks back up to meet Debbie's eyes, her own blue eyes searing and so full of fragile hope, "...Will you marry me?"

She's not at all mercenary but her eyes go straight to the ring as Lou opens the box and /fuck/ it's beautiful, it's perfect, and she's never really thought about owning jewellery like that before but she's seen it and now her heart is set on it because there is nothing even when she's been dressed up to pull jobs that has captured her like this before. Her heart is in her mouth and she wants this so badly she can barely breathe, barely think, it feels like time has stopped because this has to be a dream.

"...Are you sure about this Lou? Are you... really really sure?"

She wants this so much she can practically taste it, but all that's swimming around her head are the reasons Lou really shouldn't do this.

"Debbie. You know me. Do you really think I'd be asking this if I wasn't sure? If I hadn't thought about it. I love you. I know I want this. This is right. I've never been so sure of anything before. So yes. I'm sure. Will you marry me?"

Despite herself, Debbie knows that there are tears glittering in her eyes, and she bites her lip as she nods, unable to speak, only nodding faster and faster, and Lou grins and pulls Debbie down with her, her knees hitting the floor with a thud as their lips meet, arms around her. There has never been a moment as magic as this in the entirety of her life as Lou slides the ring onto her finger and Debbie stares at the way it sparkles in the candlelight, and then into Lou's eyes shining just as bright, because /finally/... she's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.antiquejewellerycompany.com/shop/art-deco-18ct-gold-platinum-sapphire-diamond-three-stone-ring/
> 
> Since apparently this is a thing I do now, for Lou's perspective on these events, take a look at my alternative Christmas fic Mistletoe Snapshots, chapter 3.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. how do they celebrate christmas?

Christmas morning is nowhere near as lazy as they would prefer it to be, because they have things to do. Lou is not above making her feelings on this known as the alarm goes off, dragging both her and Debbie out of sleep, and Debbie suppresses her smile, pressing a kiss to Lou's shoulder as the sheets slip off the Australian revealing acre after acre of creamy skin that Debbie wishes she had the time to appreciate. 

"What time did you say they were showing up?"

"Around 12?"

"What time are they expecting to eat?"

"I mean the starter can happen whenever, right? So let's figure out when the turkey will be ready and go from there?"

"If I get on it now, the turkey will be ready for about 2."

"Perfect. So, Leslie, Tammy, Amita, Constance, Sue, and Tasha will be here at 12 for champagne. We can have the fish just after 1 when Rose and Daphne arrive, turkey at 2, and dessert at like 4 when we can move enough?"

Lou laughs, walking through streaks of sunlight towards the bathroom and Debbie stretches in the sheets, watching the curve of her ass until it disappears and then shifting her attention to the ring which is still on her finger. Honestly, she doesn't want to ever take it off, though she's aware that that might not be practical for certain... popular activities. Watching Lou take her rings off, slowly, deliberately, and one by one, remains one of the sexiest things Debbie has ever seen, and that is something that has /not/ changed with time. 

The ring on her finger is perfect, and there's a warmth that floods through her every single time she looks at it. She would never have wanted diamonds, but this, just this one, flanked by sapphires the colour of Lou's eyes... it's vintage and simple and /perfect/, and she's never felt so seen by another person as she does looking at this tiny piece of jewellery she will be wearing for the rest of her life. 

Well. She might not be trusted in the kitchen, but there are some things she can do, and right now top of the list is joining her... fiancée in the shower. 

Debbie doesn't /quite/ leap out of bed, but it's not far off as she heads towards the bathroom. Who says Christmas only comes once a year...

***

The division of labour is clear. Debbie is responsible for peeling the vegetables (not chopping them, Lou's not convinced she won't somehow manage to stab herself through the hand or detach a finger), plating up the starter in time that it won't be chilled, checking on the booze, and making sure the hosting areas are clean and set up. Lou is responsible for basically every other aspect of the main meal, and Debbie is careful to both let her know how much she appreciates it, and stay out of the way. 

There are presents under the tree, but they're not exchanging much this year, and honestly as far as Debbie's concerned there is absolutely nothing that could top Lou's gift last night. The final present in each of their advent calendars had been a case for celebration this morning, with a bottle of Debbie's favourite (very expensive) perfume from Lou, and a large bottle of Lou's favourite top shelf bourbon from Debbie. 

Lou is fairly sure there is absolutely nothing romantic about having her hand shoved up a turkey's backside, but that doesn't stop Debbie leaning in to kiss her anyway, and she sees no reason to object. 

"Where are you going?"

"To get changed. I figured wearing my nice dress for the cleaning and meal prep would be tempting fate, so I didn't."

"What are you wearing?"

"You'll see in a few minutes..." Debbie smiles, a flush dusting her cheekbones as her eyes sparkle and she bites her lip a little, "...You'll laugh though. I got it a few weeks ago. It's... well. Perfect."

Lou raises her eyebrows but she doesn't resist as Debbie heads back upstairs, focused on getting the bird as well stuffed as is physically possible and latticing the bacon on the breast before she gets it in the oven. Right. 20 minutes on high, then 3 hours 40 turned down a little, then time to rest before it's carved. Everything is right on schedule. She runs an experienced eye over the other dishes laid out on the side, and for now everything looks perfect. There's nothing else due to happen for a little while, so she washes her hands and waits for Debbie to come back down. 

There's a creak from the top step that draws her eyes upwards, and Lou remembers what it feels like to have someone take your breath away. She stares unashamedly as Debbie makes her way down and if there were any justice in the world this is the kind of scene that would involve an orchestra in the background and a ballgown to sweep down a grand flight of stairs in. Instead, it's a creaky old staircase and a simple dress, sapphire blue velvet that comes to just above her knees with a V-neck that highlights her best features.

"...Wow."

"It... is a little wow isn't it..."

"...And you seriously didn't know?"

"About the ring? No, I didn't."

"...Well. Could have fooled me."

Debbie laughs and walks down, straight into Lou's arms, and a glance up proves that they're under the mistletoe yet again. Lou chuckles and kisses her again. 

"Alright... we've got a little time before the others are due... presents?"

"Presents."

***

The first indication that their guests have arrived is something which might charitably be called carol singing by someone who forgot to put their hearing aid in. 

"JOY TO THE WORLD, THE TIME HAS COME, TO OPEN UP THE DOOR-"

Lou yanks the door open, trying and failing to keep the grin off her face.

"You idiots know that doesn't even scan, right?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

Tasha replies, sweeping past unconcerned, one arm around Sue's waist as the blonde blushes and giggles, following her in. 

Constance is hot on their heels, with Amita trailing her, shaking her head in utter bemusement. Leslie and Tammy bring up the rear, Leslie stamping the snow off her boots, hands shoved deep in her pockets as she grins at Lou. 

"Happy Christmas."

"Same to you. Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn' miss i' for the world. I hear you're quite the cook."

"That's what people say."

"Smells like they're right."

"Thanks."

Lou closes the door and turns around. It's obvious that Tasha has already noticed their news, and she gives Lou a small smile and a wink over Debbie's shoulder. Lou's glad that she's at least waiting for the official announcement before she says anything. 

***

The starter goes down well, smoked salmon and prawns and caviar with sour cream and blinis. Lou was careful to swap salad for prawns on Sue's plate, because she's not sure whether or not she read that cue right before, but it's nobody's business until Sue decides to tell anyone (if there is even anything to tell). It's a simple enough switch, and the grateful smile Sue shoots her when she sets the plate down tells Lou it was appreciated. 

As if on cue there is another knock at the door, and Debbie opens it to reveal Daphne and Rose. Daphne sweeps in and Rose bustles in after her, both of them wrapped up against the cold. 

Lou greets them seamlessly with a glass of champagne each, and that's enough to defrost the atmosphere a little bit as she takes Daphne's coat. 

"How're you two getting on?"

"It's been pretty good thanks... looking forward to lunch, it smells good?"

"Well you've missed the first course but the second course will be served up any minute. Turkey with all the trimmings."

"Oh thank fuck."

Everyone already at the table waves in greeting while Natasha clears the plates and winks at Lou who nods in thanks. 

She glances at Debbie, and there's a look of uncertainty on her face that makes Lou frown for a second before Debbie steps forward a little, closer to the gathering, and that's the face Debbie wears when she's trying for a confidence she doesn't feel. Somehow, though, she's still a woman who commands attention, and the others gradually fall silent. 

"...Well I guess since the gang's all here now... I... We... have an announcement to make?"

Lou's watching the others because that's what she does, she watches Debbie's back, and if there's any hint of reaction that's not what Debbie needs to hear, then she's ready to step in and soften any blows because if there's a decision she will never regret it is proposing to Debbie Ocean, and fuck whatever anyone else thinks.

"Lou and I are... we're getting married."

There's a beat of a pause, and it's Constance who breaks the silence with a muttered "About fucking time."

Constance lifts both arms as Tasha and Tammy simultaneously go in for high fives and Lou's trying not to laugh because it's beneath her dignity, but she can sympathise a little. It's taken her a while, but it's been worth it. 

"Congratulations."

"Well that explains the champagne."

"Lemme see the ring lemme see the ring lemme see the ring..."

"Wait wait wait you bought her a ring and you didn't come talk to me first?"

Amita looks offended, and Lou just shrugs. 

"You make great stuff Amita, but I was looking for something with a little vintage edge, you know?"

"Yeah yeah I'll forgive you this time but I'm making the wedding bands."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

***

The dinner goes without a hitch, and for all that it's busy with ten people around the table all talking at once, passing around dishes, the buzz in the air is undeniably pleasant and Lou finds that she's not regretting this at all. She really hadn't been sure at all about doing Chrismtas for so many people, but it's actually working out better than she'd expected. Debbie is cuddled up to Lou's side where she belongs, holding her hand under the table and the addition of the ring still hasn't gotten old yet. Lou squeezes gently, and Debbie shoots her a glance through her lashes, smiling just a little, soft and sweet as she squeezes back. 

Everyone else is deep in conversation, and Lou takes advantage of the opportunity to kiss her, cupping Debbie's jaw, wanting to taste her just as much as the food, breaking off but staying close, nose to nose for a long long moment as she grins, slow and cat-like. 

"...Merry Christmas, princess."

"Merry Christmas. I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.debenhams.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_60514+FFN0087397_-1
> 
> That's the dress. I hope you all had a happy holiday period, whatever you celebrate. This was delayed because I was eating, drinking, and having fun for two days. The last chapter will be for New Year's Eve, I'll try to get it posted in time, but I've got my birthday first so I may be having too much fun ;) (Don't worry, it'll get done <3)


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! It's always best to start a new year with clear intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do they celebrate New Year's? Not one of the original prompts, but one I decided I wanted to add in anyway. Enjoy.

https://www.debenhams.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_007020307460_-1  
https://www.debenhams.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_008020800785_-1  
https://www.london-victorian-ring.com/forget-me-not-ring-3720engwrypl

It's quite nice to have the club open again for New Year's Eve. Lou doesn't regret the decision to close it for the rest of Christmas week. They both have and haven't been busy, and it was nice to have some time just for them... and of course they had a lot of planning to pull together in a short space of time. 

It's buzzing, and there's a very nice atmosphere. Lou's glad of that. They still have the Christmas decorations up, because after all, it is the season, but she and Debbie spent the weekend changing the blue to gold so that it's decked out in silver and gold and feels appropriately celebratory for the new year. On New Year's Eve she has strict rules for the playlists too, it's the top songs of the year and then classic hits from the last ten or twenty years, cheesy songs that put smiles on people's faces and make them join in. People want to go into the new year with a feeling of positivity and nostalgia, and that's not too hard to give them really. 

There's a little VIP area set aside, and although it's still empty, she knows it will fill up soon. There's no way their friends aren't coming. Not tonight. Well, without them things won't be able to proceed as planned for one thing, but Lou is pretty sure they wouldn't stand her and Debbie up. Not tonight. 

Speaking of Debbie, she's leant up against the bar, in a dress which Lou /definitely/ has not seen before tonight. She would remember seeing that dress before. Technically it's not even particularly revealing. The sleeves might be sheer, but they're long, the neckline doesn't plunge too low and it's actually a decent length... but somehow on Debbie it's absolutely captivating and Lou can't keep her eyes off her. Debbie Ocean sure as hell knows how to get and keep attention when she wants to. When she moves it's like the best kind of disco ball, nothing tacky, just... a mirage of perfection. She knows it's cliche, but that doesn't mean her mouth doesn't go a little dry as she sees Debbie look up and wink at her, raising her glass in Lou's direction. 

She wonders whether that's what Debbie will be wearing later. Somehow she doubts it. That dress is 100% Debbie Ocean, but tonight isn't about Debbie Ocean, it's about Debbie, and Debbie would want something a little more... elegantly understated, and a little more traditional for what they're planning. 

Lou takes her time, staying up on the balcony a little longer to survey her kingdom because it feels good to see so many people here and happy because of her. It feels good to have been able to make this happen and build this place up, and it feels good that, even though she doesn't know any of them, she's been able to bring all these people joy. 

When she makes her way down the stairs, Debbie greets her at the bottom with a glass of bourbon and a smile, letting her eyes slide pointedly down Lou's body and back up again. The way that dress moves emphasises every sway of Debbie's hips, and Lou already feels a little drunk on that. That dress is hypnotic, and god she hopes Debbie will wear it again some time. 

She takes a sip of the bourbon, and it burns down smooth, just the way she likes it. She follows it up with a kiss, knowing that Debbie might not be the biggest fan of bourbon, but she likes the way it tastes on Lou. Her enthusiasm makes that clear, just in case there were any doubts about it, and Lou brings a hand up to weave her fingers into Debbie's hair, cup the base of her skull and keep her in that kiss longer because they're safe in the shadows and she feels free tonight. When the kiss finally breaks, she weaves her fingers with Debbie's instead, both hands, holding on close to her as she grins, goofy with it, absolutely head over heels with love.

Debbie winks again, smiling /almost/ shyly. 

"What do you think?"

"You look incredible. Are you ready for later?"

Debbie smiles, there's no moment of hesitation in it and nothing in the expression but pure, real joy, and it's enough to take Lou's breath away. 

"Yeah, I am. Start the new year off right?"

"Start it off together."

"No other way to have it, baby. Be honest, were you surprised when we asked around that Tasha was the only one ready qualified?"

"No, not at all. Not at all. And I bet I know why, too. I bet she did it one day just to fuck with Clint and Phil. One day they'll get their act together."

"I hope nobody's holding their breath for that one. Anyone who bet on them to get things done before us will have lost out."

"Yes they will, but somehow I can't find it in me to be sad about that."

Lou grins, and Debbie leans in to kiss her once again. 

"You know what? Me either. Can I persuade you to dance with me?"

"...Alright. Just one dance though, okay? Then I have to get back to work."

"No problem."

"Thanks for the drink, by the way."

"It's your bottle."

"I can tell. I'll be very sad if that's coming over the bar now."

Debbie laughs as she leads Lou onto the packed dancefloor, weaving expertly between everyone else. 

"Don't worry, it's not. I got it specially for you."

"You always know just what to get me..."

"Mmmn... well that goes both ways... now shut up and dance with me..."

***

The clock chimes 11, and on this night of all nights Lou does have a pre-programmed clock chime because for once people care about the time. The music goes off, but the lights stay down, apart from one spotlight just in front of the stage where there's a small circle of empty space. Tasha is standing in it, in the most elegant take off of a tuxedo Lou has ever seen, her hair up in an elegant twist and the neckline of the jacket with no shirt beneath it skimming perfectly over her breasts with cream lapels. 

Lou is standing there, telling herself that there's nothing special going on at all. They talked about this. Also she's never been that natural in the centre of attention like this. She's not exactly unaccustomed to attention, funnily enough, but the spotlight is new. She's glad they agreed to do it in front of the stage. It somehow feels less public than the centre of the dancefloor, and on the stage or on the balcony would have felt too much like some kind of public performance, which this isn't. This isn't art, this is real, so real it hurts, and she is holding her breath and trying to ignore the ache in her ribs while she waits. 

She's waiting, in her best leather pants and jacket, in biker-style boots with buckles and heels (she'd never ride in heels, too much of a risk), in a battered grey t-shirt of a barely-remembered band with a black tie looped around her neck like a scarf, because they'd discussed it, they'd discussed every aspect of this and this is what she wanted to wear. She'd offered to dress up, because if anything is worth dressing up for, it's Debbie and the solemnity of this moment - not that solemnity has ever been much of a strong suit. The whole idea is that this is supposed to be them, though, that's why it's in the club, that's why it's on the same level as other people, surrounded by friends. That's why this isn't some big fancy ceremony somewhere. Some part of Lou had been surprised by that, that was why she'd wanted to leave the details to Debbie. It was always going to mean more to the Ocean. At the same time, for all that Debbie Ocean might have been the kind of girl to want a fancy party, Debbie has very simple priorities when you get right down to it, and this is all about priorities. 

The crowd parts and Debbie steps into the spot with her, and she has indeed changed out of what Lou has started thinking of as her disco ball dress. This is a champagne lace creation which comes to just below her knees, off-the-shoulder, following the slim lines of Debbie's figure to flare out gently. She looks incredible, and honestly it's a moment of staring at her before Lou can remember to breathe at all. There's a small smile on Debbie's face, real and shy and tentative and perfect, and Lou steps in to cup her cheek, lost in Debbie's eyes as her thumb skims along her cheekbone and her breath catches in her chest. Debbie's hand in turn comes up to Lou's wrist, holding her hand exactly where it is. 

Sue and Amita step together, closing the gap in the circle behind Debbie, and Lou already knows Leslie and Constance are behind her. Daphne, Rose, and Tammy are opposite Tasha, closing off the wall that's keeping this moment just for them. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

It feels like a movie, and Lou's just glad that she and Debbie both seem to be able to follow Tasha's cues without stumbling over anything. She's holding Debbie's hands tight enough that her knuckles are white and Debbie's holding on just as tight as they both follow Tasha through the vows. They have their own promises to make later, but those aren't for other people to share in. The rings are identical bands in platinum. No stones, just engraving, and Lou would be prepared to swear the whole world stops for a heartbeat as she slides the ring onto Debbie's finger like it belongs there, and something in the world seems to click into place in a way it wasn't before. She can't look away from Debbie's eyes, counting every fleck of gold and copper and bronze in them, drowning in them, in the spark and joy and unshed tears that speak wordlessly to how long they've waited for this. 

At the end, they weave their fingers together while Tasha closes the ceremony and the whole club bursts into applause and cheers and Lou is not usually one to cry, but she feels like it right now as she wraps around Debbie, claiming her without shame and in public, because this is real, this is official, everything that seemed like a pipe dream for so long is finally happening... and Lou wants to kiss her, needs to kiss her more than anything else right at this moment as their song starts playing over the speakers. 

"So true funny how it seems  
Always in time, but never in line for dreams  
Head over heels when toe to toe  
This is the sound of my soul  
This is the sound  
I bought a ticket to the world  
But now I've come back again  
Why do I find it hard to write the next line  
Oh I want the truth to be said"

They dance the first half together, before the spotlight starts to narrow and closes off and the club belongs to everyone else again and they're just two anonymous people in the dark of a club on New Year's Eve. 

By the time the song after theirs started playing, everyone else had moved on and the two of them could melt away into the back room for champagne with their friends. 

"Congratulations!"

"You deserve it."

That's what Tammy whispers to each of them when she embraces them, and Lou and Debbie share a look and a handsqueeze as it starts to sink in. 

"I'm not going to lie, I was a little surprised you guys decided to do it this fast... What's up with that? You need to make an honest woman of Debbie or something Lou? Because I think it's a little late for that. Or was it just that you needed an alibi and a wife can't testify in court?"

"We thought about having a big party but..."

"We've been waiting for this for a long time." Debbie's voice is quiet, but they can all hear her perfectly somehow, "The time was right, there didn't seem to be a lot of reason to wait. Besides, like this we can start the new year right. Together. The way it was always supposed to be."

Lou squeezes her hand, burning with pride, because she's right, she's absolutely right, and this is why, even though she'd been surprised when Debbie suggested it, she'd gone along with it in a heartbeat. 

"To Debbie and Lou! Wait are you two changing your names?"

"We'll talk about that later..."

***

They go back into the club for the countdown, but they're at the back of the crowd surrounded by revellers who are all honestly happy and excited to be here, and there's a feeling of electricity in the air which is infectious. Debbie's back in her silver dress, back to being just another one of the crowd as much as Debbie Ocean ever can be, and Lou's eyes are on hers as around them people start to scream along. 

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!"

She pulls Debbie just a little closer, hands resting on her lower back, splayed over Debbie's rib cage where Debbie's arms are resting around her too, easy and close, enough to breathe each other in. 

"Four! Three! Two! One!"

Debbie's eyes close, lashes brushing Lou's cheeks she's that close as Lou guides her in for a kiss and around them there are the sounds of celebration while the moment goes on forever. 

"Happy New Year, Mrs Miller..."

"Happy New Year to you too, Mrs Ocean..."

Debbie laughs and leans back, secure in the knowledge that Lou won't let her fall as her hair cascades down her back in a waterfall of lightly scented chestnut. 

"...Think the club can handle itself for a couple of hours so we can go celebrate in style?"

"I think it certainly can. Want to get a jumpstart on the honeymoon?"

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea..."

And they're both laughing as they make their way to the stairs. They won't be missed, after all, not in this crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debbie's dresses:  
> https://www.debenhams.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_007020307460_-1
> 
> https://www.debenhams.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/prod_10701_10001_008020800785_-1
> 
> Rings:  
> https://www.london-victorian-ring.com/forget-me-not-ring-3720engwrypl
> 
> Their song:  
> https://genius.com/Spandau-ballet-true-lyrics


End file.
